


Captive

by SS98



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dark!Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Prince!Louis, Top Harry, Troy - Freeform, War, Warrior!Harry, Weapons, haha - Freeform, harry i mean, he's just mean, innocent!louis, insecure!louis, larry smut, louis!mpreg, meanie harry, scary!harry, set in ancient times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS98/pseuds/SS98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is kidnapped from his land during a battle between the Ancient capitals, Darsh and Cheshire. He is taken to the tent of their enemy's vicious but greatest warrior, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captive

"Good morning, son." King Areos of Darsh greeted the arriving figure as he stepped through the dining doors.

"Father." Louis nodded cordially with a smile, then his brother. "Niall."

"Good morning, brother." Niall squeezed Louis' shoulder as he sat himself down beside Niall's customary seat.

"Today is your fast, is it not?" The King asked Louis feigning disinterest.

He worried about the well-being of his son, in his fragile and unwell state. Everyone tried harder than they should to discount the fear but it was all the King felt. Day and night. Louis was a wonderful heir to the throne of Darsh, a kind heart and just ruling set firmly in place. However, he was not a warrior and not strong-willed like his younger brother who nonetheless idolised Louis.

"Yes, it is. Will you still not join me?" Louis threw back.

"You know, son, that I throw out all the food in this city for you to be happy. But not for this cause, not today."

The King was wise, he thought, in denying his eldest son the honour of having the King's backing in his fast. Louis misunderstood the words of preacher some days ago and took it upon himself to resurrect the issue and correct what was set in stone wrongly.

Louis was all the King wanted in a son. He adored him ever since he was an over-happy chubby baby that never ate and always laughed too loudly. When they found out how ill he was, the King was devastated. Louis insisted that it was just a sign from God, encouraging him to do good in this world before he left it for good. Every night the King cried, and every night Louis tried not to.

"How long will you fast for, Lou?" Niall addresses the Prince informally with the nickname that arose when Niall had mispronounced his brother's name.

"This week alone." He replied.

"What is the cause?"

"Not at the table." The King cautioned.

"It's okay, Father." Louis smiled and the King glared at him. "The fast is for the God Apollo. He-"

"I said not at the table." The King cuts Louis off.

"When you wish to discuss matters of war at the table I do not object, Father." Louis responds calmly.

"Because matters of war will save lives!"

"By taking half of them as well!" Louis stands, now infuriated. His head felt heavy and so did his heart.

"I advise you to rethink this fast."

"Duly noted and the answer is no." Louis returns with a soft sigh. "I'll be tending to the candles at the temple if you so decide to come by and pledge your support. Father. Brother." With slight nods he departs from the grand dining area.

Louis went to the temple down by the shore, was greeted cordially with respect as he was still the Prince despite his constant insisting that he held no rank in the house of the Gods.

He was tending to the candles when it happened. The lamps rattled and there were shouts from the beach.

"Priest?" Louis looks, wide-eyed at the head of the temple.

"It's alright, Prince. The guards are here to escort you back to the city." He reassures the young man.

"What about you? The temple-"

"Do not worry, my Prince. Go now."

Louis hurried in the direction that the Priest pointed out, lifting the flowing fabric of his blue attire to make his jog faster and easier. He gets to the door and regrets making it this far.

Blood. Everywhere his eyes land, limp soldiers and warriors losing what kept them moving. Life. Louis' eyes fleetingly take everything in once, before shrinking back into safety of the temple but strong arms grip his soldiers.

"You're a fine one." The gruff voice speaks next to Louis' ear. "Think I'll keep you."

"The Gods know you're quite foolish, Hemming." Another unfamiliar armed man appears from within the temple. "Give him to me."

"He's mine now, Zayn."

"Right now he belongs to Harry. All bounty is his before we get it."

"Let me have this one thing-"

"No!" Zayn roars, grabbing Louis' arm and yanking him away. "And for that you will be sent on the next ship back."

Louis is silent and terrified as he follows this new man unwillingly. He watches his protectors, guards, friends and people fall from too many blows to their weak and tumbling frames. He sees them die before his eyes and he cannot save them.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Louis asks bravely.

"Prince, I cannot tell you."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are. That's why I saved you from Hemming."

"If I weren't royalty you would have let that man keep me?"

They have come to a roughly set up camp. It had black tents and ongoing fires as the night approached. Louis had never seen this. Why had he never seen this? This is his kingdom.

Zayn pulls him to the tent closest to a solid rock wall, a careful distance from the waves that roll in. He draws back the curtain that serves as a door and pulls Louis inside. The fear begins to build up when Zayn just turns around.

"Stay here. Not a sound, Prince. Or it will be your last. Do not try to escape or it will be your last attempt at anything." The dark skinned, burly man sends Louis sliding across the floor with a knock to his knee.

The Prince shrieks as the stench of old cloth and burning leather mixed with metal obstructs his sense of smell. He was already more bruised, monstrosities brought on in a single day that outweigh what he's received in a month. All his life maybe.

He looks around this make-shift living station. No one else is here. He takes in everything that surrounds him in a claustrophobic manner. A pile of furs and feathers rest in the corner, probably serving as a bed. A table of some sorts with kinds of food.

Louis wouldn't dare tough anything so he crawls over to a corner, his back against a cold pole as he takes on a fetal position. And he waits.

Harry is sharpening his blade at the new blacksmith when Zayn comes running up to him.

"Slow down, brother." Harry grins. "Or I'll have to place coins over your eyes before I see my first born."

"Shut up, will you?" Zayn clasps his hand on Harry's shoulder to catch a breath.

He's the only other person allowed to touch and speak so casually to Harry Styles. A warrior such as he would and must be accorded respect, and titles such us My Lord or Sir.

"What is it then?" Harry studies his weapon admirably.

"Spoils of war were abundant." Zayn huffs. "I managed to secure you a prize."

"You speak as though a brothel was buried beneath these sands, Zayn."

"Better. Come with me."

Louis looks up when the flap of material is drawn back so that the soldier who brought him here can re-enter followed by another man. Broad-shouldered and green eyes with dark hair. The filth on his skin and dried blood did not set him apart from the rest.

The man goes rigid. "I do not want him. Release him."

"To the men?" Zayn seems offended.

"I do not care."

"Might I ask why?"

"He is the Prince. Do not tell the men but I will not have him in my tent if their forces rally and come looking for him."

***

"Let me go!" Louis' voice shrivels back as he does. There's nothing he could do, he's never fought a day in his short life.

The scrawny warrior with too much strength to his name picks Louis up by the neck and forces him into the arms of two other companions. "Stay there, Prince!"

"Please! What do you want with me?" Louis is almost sobbing.

"Just a mark, Prince. Then we'll set you free to return home." The holds an iron rod, tipped with an unfamiliar design at the end. "You'll always remember this night."

It happened so fast Louis couldn't keep his eyes trained on what was actually going on. In a matter of a blink, all three horrific men were on the ground groaning and cursing at a familiar face. He is the man from the tent. The man who look at him like he was coal or dirt, he didn't want Louis.

But now he did. Or seemed to at least. This mysterious man bends to pick up Louis from the frightened position on the sand, an arm around his back and another under the bends of his knees.

The man's chest was hard and uncomfortable. Louis tried to squirm or shift but all the warrior did was hold him tighter until they got to the tent Louis had just escaped and now he was kindly tossed onto the 'bed'.

"Why did you bring me here?" Louis asks when the warrior turns away to the table of fruit.

"Would you rather be left to the mercy of those unkind warriors? I'd gladly put you back in their company." The man's response was low, husky and he failed to look at Louis the whole time.

Louis sighed. "I appreciate you helping me. What is your name?"

"Would you care enough to remember it?" The man turns around, eyes blazing as he sits on the bed and Louis shuffles away.

"I know you think little of me. Why?"

"Because you are a Prince. You have no hardships."

"Look at me now and say that again. What is your name?"

"Harry, my Prince. I go by Harry to everyone who is the enemy of my enemy."

"Then what am I to call you?"

"Whatever you wish. We won't be acquainted for very long."

"Harry then. I am not your enemy, my father is."

"But you are his son-"

"And that forces you into a biased mode of thought, Harry. I do not share the thoughts and mind of my father or my brother."

Harry looks at Louis with a soft smile, almost amused at his response and perplexed by it at the same time. "You deserve to be King, Lou."

Louis frowns at the nickname. "I will, one day."

"Will you then see to it that my men are all dead on that day?"

"I do not strike a match where there is already light."

"Are you saying my men will kill themselves?" Harry laughs.

Louis scowls at the man. "I am saying that there will not be any war that wasn't triggered by the foolishness of our kingdoms."

"Who do you think I am, my Prince?"

"A warrior. A much-loved one or either a greatly feared one."

"The latter. I am Cheshire's best soldier. Their War Lord of sorts."

"Noble and modest too."

Harry smirks. "Thing is, it's boring."

"Killing people?"

Harry let's out an exasperated sigh, his back proving to be exhausted as he lays back and his head almost rests on Louis' lap. The smaller but older Prince has always been a gentle soul, helped strangers and smiled a lot as a baby but this man was not his villager. He was foe, not friend. Louis shuffles backward.

"Yes." Harry answers.

"I am tired." Louis blurts.

"Sleep then."

"I thought you did not want me."

"I'd rather keep you for myself than let a face like yours be granted to a selfish low life."

"I am not your possession."

"Oh my Prince, but you are the most prized of all."

Louis' eyelids begin to droop and he curls up into a ball about half his size. His attire bunches up at the sides, exposing his thigh and part of his hip. The baring of skin does not go unnoticed by Harry, but Louis drifts off before anything else could be heard or said.

Louis awakens when an unfamiliar but tasteful kind of heat starts building inside him, his blood racing from all points of his small body down to where he is jolted awake. His vision is blurry but there is no need for any detailed analysis.

He draws himself up on his weak elbows, and gasps in both horror and twisted fret. Harry's lips are wrapped around Louis' semi-hard erection. He knew not of how it came to be in this state, red and sensitive from being groped by this barbaric man.

"Harry? Harry, let go of me." Louis tries to resist Harry's forwardness by pulling away but the much stronger man has him firmly within his grasp.

Louis emits a throaty groan of half hatred and half something else, outrage or plain irritation maybe. He tries to jerk his hips but all it does is goad this beast of a man on. Harry hollows his cheeks, letting much larger than regular dimples come to show as his tongue swirls around the helpless boy's skin.

Louis starts to shiver, cold sweats dripping down his forehead. His temples throbbed and his head spun.

"Harry!" Louis barks but it comes out a moan.

Louis chokes on his own saliva, his bones are weak and his muscles ache. His hardly mature and still developing skeletal structure begs to be relieved and let alone. He sobs out a faint plea to be left alone but Harry drops his head until Louis' tip touches the back of his throat.

Harry's hands grip Louis', suddenly yanking him down to lie flat on his back and totally at the warrior's mercy. Louis writhes and squirms like a captive worm and Harry simply loves it. He closes his eyes, engulfing the younger boy again and trying to suck pleasure into his seams.

"Please, Harry." Louis rolls his head back into the animal skin pillow. "Don't."

Harry feels a pull somewhere but it's too faint to address any of his concern. He releases the boy beneath him, and brings himself up so that their bodies could be perfectly aligned. His naked hips meeting Louis' damp ones. He nuzzles Louis' neck and lightly gyrates their hips together. His hands have the smaller Prince's trapped.

"You'll like it, I promise." Harry sucks on the warm skin below his Prince's ear. His Prince now.

He starts to shift with a little more rhythm, and less caution. Louis' breath catches and he sobs against Harry's shoulder. He's never been this exposed to anyone, never been this afraid of a person from behind his kingdom's walls where his people surrounded him.

Louis felt something come over him, a wash of something so overwhelming he closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to regain control. Harry's movements sped up and Louis' breathing turned to pants of desperation. Harry's jaw went slack, hanging open and frozen in a pleasured moan. He starts to buck, his lower half snapping forward and forcing Louis to fall apart.

"Come on." Harry's forehead was sweaty, his dark ringlets sticking to the skin while drops of salty moisture fall. "Come on, my Prince."

Louis doesn't understand what he wants, but it becomes clear when white shoots out from an unexplored part of him. It coats his chest and smeers Harry's.

Louis let's out the loudest scream he's ever been able to create when he feels a burning heat, unpleasant and so painful radiate from his.......his behind. Harry's forced his thick and throbbing penis into Louis' tight entrance. He felt the uncompromisable urge to feel inside his Prince and he pushed into his warmth without a care to prep him.

"Har- Harry it hurts." Louis' crying. Full-on and uncontrollably crying with hot tears and swollen lips, blood trickling on the inside of his mouth.

Harry isn't far from his release, and he thrusts just twice into his gorgeous possession before letting go. His warmth, white and great in quantity, fills his Prince who is still inconsolable. Louis feels hurt, the breaching of his most private area sends shocks of agony all up his nervous system until he's trembling and feeling like shredded meat.

Harry pulls out of Louis, watching the little drops of come leak out of him onto his bed. He doesn't mind it as much as he should. The Prince was so warm and tight, just the memory of it was enough to bring back his sexual appetite. But his Prince was tired and so very scared of him now, curling on his side and wincing from doing so.

Harry gets up, throwing on a quick option for attire and leaving his tent. Louis stays still, feverish and broken under the unhelpful covers. He wants to go home, let his father send an army to destroy this clan.

Harry returns after a visit to Zayn's tent. He knew Zayn was a bored lad and had gone around inventing a form of really cold rum, calling it ice. He brought back some in a towel for his Prince and he felt totally whipped seeing the state Louis was in. Trembling from the cold even though Harry was boiling and had his fists clenched under so many layers of fabric.

"Lou?" Harry went to lie beside him. "I have something that will make it better."

Louis moaned and didn't look at the warrior. He dragged some of the covers away and pressed the cold object to Louis' lower back.

"Better?" He holds it in place and moves closer to Louis, kissing the boy's jaw and ear.

It wasn't better but the coolness was an exceptional competitor for the rising heat. He needed it to be where Harry had hurt him, maybe then it wouldn't cause so much pain.

"Somewhere else?" Harry offers himself. Louis nods because right now, he needed it. "Where?"

Louis didn't have the energy nor voice to answer him. Harry turned the Prince over onto his back so that he could look at him before asking where he needed it again.

"Where- Where it hurts." Louis finally pushes out a reply and Harry nods slowly.

Propped up on his side next to Louis, Harry moves the hand with the melting frozen gin to between Louis' legs. Their gazes are locked, Harry's cold and in awe whilst Louis' is frightened and misfortuned.

Harry holds the pack in place under Louis' pink and sad manhood, pressed against the abused and red hole, trying to ease some of the hurt.

"Now?" Harry shifts the rag and Louis shivers.

Louis nods, closing his eyes and finally relaxing though he shouldn't be. Harry bends closer, his cold necklace meeting Louis' chest. When the Prince's eyes don't open he leans into his space and uniting their lips. It is then that Louis' eyes open in a flurry rush, hoping Harry doesn't want to do what he'd just done again. Louis thinks he could die. He knows he will die.

Harry's lips taste of him, salty from sweat and strange from his saliva. Louis' rusty scent of blood is in the mix from biting his lip too much until it finally broke skin, Harry frowns but deepens the kiss trying to lick over the spilt lip.

He takes Louis' hand that's smashed between their bodies and brings it down to resume the duty he had of holding the ice pack to his sensitive region. Louis accepts the job and Harry relocates his hand to Louis' hip, running his palm up and down the side of the Prince's small body but beautiful body. He parts his lips and forces his tongue past Louis' but Louis draws back now.

"I can't." Louis mutters. "You hurt me."

Harry encompasses Louis' frame and drags it onto his torso, firmly got his arms wrapped around Louis' waist.

"Ow." Louis tries to push off but Harry repositions the bag to remain stationary on Louis' tender behind so that they can sleep.

Harry kisses Louis' forehead and grips the bend of his knee, lifting it a little to lessen the discomfort on both their parts. Louis is already asleep.

"My Lord!" Someone enters the tent screaming the next morning.

Harry's anger boils like it never has before, and he uncurls himself from Louis who is gratefully still asleep.

"What is so important that it is worth your head?" Harry rises and shoves the warrior out from the tent. He needed Louis to sleep and he'd surprisingly cut down those who woke him.

"My Lord, we have to leave. The King says an army too great to battle today is coming."

Harry sighs. "I want to speak with the King."

Louis awakens to a horrendous ache between his legs and no matter how much he tries to ignore it, the magnitude of its pain just extends. The rag carrying merciful coldness has turned to liquid and is now sticky on Louis' skin.

He turns around almost hoping to find Harry for warmth but he isn't and an idea sparks.

He had to escape, break free of this place so that he could return home to Father and Niall. He would be safe there, nothing bad will happen. He was sure of it. In all his seventeen winters, no man has touched him as Harry did and he hated it - or that's what everybody will be hearing.

Gingerly he rose from the bed and grabbed the blue cloak he had been wearing, now torn with a much longer slit down the left, pulling it over his head. The wreckage of pain did not go unnoticed as he slipped his shoes on again, the straps were worn off from being mistreated.

Glancing once at the door he made a mental escape route back to Darsh. He didn't expect to be watched by a guard Harry had posted outside their tent.

***

The manacles dug into Louis' soft skin as they held his arms above his head. He wished he'd just stayed in Harry's tent so that he wasn't captured and brought aboard this ship.

Soldiers marched along the line of captives, observing each breath they took.

"This one." They pointed at Louis. "Take him to the King. He'd fancy some amusement at this hour."

Amusement? As much as this baffled Louis, it also terrified him. The King of Cheshire was a ruthless man, a former battle God that all of Europe feared.

He was dragged to the King's quarters and thrown into the room so harshly that he landed on his knees. Bone seemed to scrape marble and it hurt.

"A born submissive." Louis flinched at the sound of the King's voice. "Get up. I want to the face of the man who will pleasure me."

Louis' fingers trembled and his knees buckled in reluctance to stand. His heart was in his throat and he made a prayer in his mind.

"Up!" The King boomed.

Louis stood and bravely lifted his head. The King was an old, fat man with an unquenchable lust for all things worth desiring. He had a horrid reputation in Darsh and Louis never despised a man more than he did the King of Cheshire.

"Why, Prince! What on earth has brought you here?" He stands and his animal skin robe drags on the carpet.

Louis is silent.

"We have never met. I am King Darius of Cheshire. But I know you, and rumors of your......looks precede you."

Louis looks down.

"A Prince never looks down, dear Louis." He cooes and his voice is worse than any scalding iron.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He goes on. "I am not such a horrible man to not offer his guests good dining and accommodation."

"Am I guest?" Louis locates his voice. "Then remove these shackles."

"Of course. Guards, release him." He orders and Louis' wrists are set free from the metal claws.

The doors swing open, and by the sound of it Louis supposed the hinges may have snapped off.

"Darius, you fucker! Your guards have taken my Prince." Harry. Louis recognises the voice and the rage.

"Your Prince?" The King raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Mine. I left one of my men to watch him but your idiotic servant took him! Where are the prisoners kept?"

"Downstairs in the cell." The King answers and Louis glances at him then Harry who now stands in front of him.

Liam is with him, and he sees Louis first. "Harry."

"Shut up, Liam." Harry fumes.

"Harry!" Liam uses a powerful gush of strength of courage to pull Harry back from departing and going on an empty chase in the cell seeking the man who stood a few feet from him now.

Harry's eyes become hard with anger when he shoves Liam away. Louis feels dry, painful bile rise in his throat and he let's out a cough into his bruised fist. Harry's attention has been captured by the noise and he sees his Prince standing in the middle of the room, frightened.

"Sorry, lad." Harry mutters to Liam who nods, knowing fully well how Harry got sometimes when he had pent up anger to exude.

"I will have your head on my sword, Darius. I swear." Harry threatens before grabbing the Prince's swollen wrist and taking him out of the room. Liam remained to offer council.

"Ow." Louis discovers that his hands hurt too much to continue this trip with Harry's rough fingers clasped so tightly around them. "Harry?"

Harry stops when they're far from the King's chambers and turns to give Louis a look of intense and passionate anger. "Why did you run?"

"I-I didn't." Louis answered.

"No man would enter my tent, let alone take what is mine." Harry let's Louis grow intimidated by the height advantage he had and cower back. "You must have been outside for them to see you."

Louis bites his tongue and after a while he tastes blood. "I-I wanted to go home."

"Why?"

"It is my home and that is where I wanted to be." Louis shot back. "I am neither guest nor friend here."

Harry's eyes swept over his Prince. "You are a guest. My guest."

"Then I wish to return home-"

"You cannot."

Louis gave him a soft but angered look, one only possible with this particular young man.

"If you think I'm letting you go back on your own, think again, Prince." Harry looks him in the eye.

"Then come with me for the journey." Louis is quick to add the last part.

"Certainly." Harry huffs. "When the next ship is dispatched, for now you live here."

"When will that be?" Louis asks with wide eyes.

"Hopefully not soon." Harry starts walking again down the stone-walled passage with Louis in tow. "Come."

"Harry stop." Louis tries taking his hand back but it only elicits further spokes of pain. "You're hurting me again."

Harry comes to a firm halt outside a massive wooden door, latched with black metal hinges and locks. "Sorry, my Prince."

Louis hated when Harry addressed him as what he was back home. Here he was an equal, maybe lower even but didn't deserve to be called Prince of anything.

"I am Louis to you, Harry." Louis says as the man boots the door open, ushers him in and shuts it again. "Away from my people I am no higher than the maiden who brings you breakfast."

Inside it is brightly lit, by both the moonlight shining over the open balcony as well as the evenly spaced out candle-lit lamps in each corner of the room. Directly opposite their entrance was a grand bed, fit for a King and half his men, dressed in fine soft cottonery and even finer feathers.

"What I call you will be my choice, Lou." Harry sounds out the last syllabel as he disrobes. "How long did they have you for?"

"Have me?" Louis blinks rapidly.

Harry laughs under his breath. It is a broken musical sound. "As prisoner."

"Oh. I don't know, maybe a day."

"Did anyone touch you?"

"No."

"Good. Then no lives will be lost today." He drops his armery in the corner of the space and sits on the bed. "Won't you join me?"

Louis' shared a bed with Harry enough times - one time is one too many - to know it's a terrible idea, but every fiber of his body just wants to sleep in a bed vaguely similar to his own back home.

He saunters over to the bed and sits down on the edge, feeling like at last all the troublesome debacles and issues have been removed.

"Sleep, my Prince." Harry whispers softly as he pushes Louis down onto the mattress. "I'll call up a bath."

"You don't-"

"I need it. Just sleep, please. You look like someone's left you with just the skin." He meant it as a light joke but Louis knew it was the truth. He felt wary, empty and very torn inside.

Louis curls up on his side, back facing Harry, and closes his eyes. He tries to shuffle farther away from the big man, keeping distance between them as he slept.

Harry knew his Prince wasn't resting easy. He looked so tiny, like a helpless cub rolled up in a ball that way. He lays down beside Louis, forgetting entirely about his initial desire to wash off. He wraps his arms securely around the small frame of his piece of royalty, kissing the skin of his shoulder and holding him impossibly close.

Louis stiffens and gasps. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you." Harry answers like it's the most obvious response in the world.

"But- I- You can't.....do that." Louis accidently grinds his behind against Harry's front while he tried to move away.

"You are my Prince, I will not hurt you." Harry reassures him with a peck to the cheek.

Rather than asking Louis to move, he brings the untouched half of the bedsheet to cover them like a wrap of some kind. Harry holds the object in place and Louis' breathing slows until he's lost in a peaceful sleep.

Neither of them dream, rather Louis wrestles with his subconscious that threatens to fill his sleep with unpredictable matters. Harry is sound asleep though, pressed against Louis' petite frame and completely at ease.

Louis grows restless but exceedingly tired at the same time, so he decides that water could be a fine antidote. However, sitting up seems to prove a challenge when Harry rolls over suspiciously and pinning Louis down. The smaller boy groans and wriggles until his joints hurt.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Prince. For I am exhausted and do not wish to dual with you all night." Harry mutters unexpectedly against Louis' torso.

"I'm in need of water."

Harry sighs and ignores the request, squeezing Louis' sides in a tough hold before dozing off again. Louis closes his eyes.

When Louis' eyes flutter into action again, it is well into the night and all the lamps in this room are out. He freezes, letting his mind adapt and recall where he is. The body draped across his feels familiar, and he rests easy again. It is better than finding that somebody unwelcome and strange were here instead of Harry.

"Mm....Prince?" Harry mumbles to himself. "I think we'd both fancy a bath now."

Louis could agree wholeheartedly. He smelt of skin and sweat, both distasteful and exciting. He smelt like Harry.

"I'll send for one." Harry draws the covers back and both men feel as if all the warmth in the world has been sucked out.

Louis liked sleeping with Harry, and he groaned a complaint before pulling Harry's arm. "Stay."

"But we certainly smell worse than Zayn now."

"No one's here to tell us that, Harry."

"Still." He puts his hand on the Prince's thigh. It felt so small and weak, if he tried harder he could easy band his palm around it. "Dinner starts now."

Louis remembers how his own brother, Niall, would never miss a single one of the three meals prepared and served officially every day at home. Father would mock him for being such a pig at the table, but Louis adored his brother and would simply give his life to keep him happy.

He wondered how they are now. He missed having them to accompany his empty days, as much as he loved now spending those days with his new companion.

The bath is brought up - rather ordered to be sent up - by Liam who sent a note enquiring about the Prince's health and apologising for what had happened.

Harry sits opposite Louis in the tub. While Harry's legs were flat out, Louis' were brought up so he could hug his knees. Harry was so on edge around Louis, who always felt in danger or that he was too small a person to be a part of everything here.

"You aren't comfortable. What is wrong?" Harry sloshes the water a little.

Louis' cheeks turn red and he looks away. His behind has been hurting for a long time, making every step painful and every seat worth standing.

"I am fine." Louis lies.

"Tell me." Harry reaches for Louis' knees to flatten his legs so that the smaller boy can't hide.

"I-I...." Louis struggles for vocabulary. "I'm still hurting. A little."

Harry's smile falters as he shifts forward, dragging Louis onto his lap against his protests and attempts to stand. The warrior crosses his legs so that his knees brush the edges of the bath, Louis sits perched between his legs so there is no pressure on his tender bum.

"Now?" Harry places his palms innocently on Louis' back.

Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and mumbles his consent.

Harry runs the water and foam across Louis' skin, lingering some places and plain out kissing others. Louis would tense up and try to retract but Harry held him close.

"Do not bother. I am not letting you go." Harry kisses Louis' shoulder.

"I cannot- This isn't what I do. I'm not accustommed to intimacy, I'll-"

"Relax, Prince. Just let me do this for you."

It is a while before Louis settles down fully, letting his heart slow down and his breathing regulate again.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks his Prince as they get out and try not to slip on the cold stones.

"Fine." Louis murmurs, slipping on an odd-looking dress kind of thing Harry kept always.

Harry sighs. "Come here."

Louis squeaks beside himself when Harry grabs his wrist and hip, pulling him down on top of his body. Their chests were flush against eachother and Harry wound his arms around Louis to keep him in place.

"You know I'll protect you, don't you?" Harry brushes some of Louis' wet hair away from his eyes.

Louis nods. "I know. I don't know why."

"That doesn't matter, does it?"

"It does to me. You wanted nothing to do with me a day ago and now you sleep voluntarily with me."

"That is all we do."

Louis is greatly offended, for he is still young at heart and his youthful radiance dulls at Harry's remark. "Am I not suitable then? Did you want me only for that night to-to have your horrible way with me and then drag me along just because you can?"

"Of course not, my sweet Louis. You are a flower, rare but full of challenges. I want to figure you out."

"I am a housed novel, Harry."

"And I want to memorise every word of your heart."

Louis flushes from embarrassment, and his cheeks are tinged with a soft pink. But he recovers quickly and pushes off Harry.

"Don't look at me that way." Harry says, almost to himself.

"In what way do I look at you?"

"The way you are now. Like you're plotting a scheme to escape."

Louis hadn't thought of that. "I can assure you that if I were to plan an escape, I'd be long gone."

Harry doesn't take lightly to that comment and his jaw tightens until Louis deems that this conversation has gone far enough for now, and rises off the bed completely to stand.

"I apologise, my Lord, if what I said offended your fragile heart." Louis bites his lip in mockery as he giggles.

Harry's eyes lighten. "Fragile?"

"Should it be weak inst-"

Harry tackles Louis, gripping the smaller man's hips and lifting his mass off the ground. Louis slips over the warrior's shoulder easily and has to cover his mouth with his tiny palm to keep his yelp in.

"Harry!" Louis hisses. "Put me down!"

"I've been called a brute, violent and sometimes cruel but never weak."

"And so you wish to prove something by carrying me around the castle this way?"

"Precisely." Harry leaves the room and doesn't release Louis, but he doesn't touch the Prince yet. "How about supper?"

"Will you put me down?"

"Onto my lap, yes."

"I am not an infant."

"Certainly not. But you are small and fragile so I'm going to take care of your needs."

"What if somebody passing were to see us?"

"It would save me the time of starting a rumour myself." Now, he does take the opportunity to swat Louis' behind and swimming in the squeal Louis let's out.

"Harry!" Someone interrupts them and Louis cannot see their face due to his compromising position. He turns red in the face and shrinks a little.

"Who's that then?" It sounds like the warrior who found Louis at the temple, the first foreign voice he heard and it scared him.

"This is Louis." Harry pats his back.

"Is he yours?"

"He is my company, yes, but he does not belong to anyone."

Louis rolls his eyes, an uncharacteristic reaction, and brushes his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Well, supper was a blast so make sure to join us tomorrow night."

"Yes, fine. Goodnight, Zayn." Harry says curtly. What has gotten to him?

Nonetheless Zayn scurrries off like he isn't a fine specimen of a fighter, a one man army who had no fears. Louis wishes he could see Harry's face right then because he knows it will speak a thousand speechless words.

"What do you....uh, prefer?" Harry sets Louis down on the sturdy table make of block wood and iron. He is quick to cover his legs and notice that he has no shoes on.

"I don't choose." Louis answers simply. "I used to help Antonetta in the kitchen most nights."

"Antonetta?" Harry finds a dish of fresh fruit probably intended for tomorrow's breakfast.

"She was a good friend back home. Made every meal for us." Louis wiggles each toe in turn and peers down at the action, avoiding the burning gaze he knows Harry's extending to him.

"Do you miss home?"

"Of course. It is my home." Louis whispers the last part.

That breaks a small chunk of hardness in Harry, Louis' been chipping away at him for a short while now but the effects are already there.

"I want to take you back, you know that." Harry sets the bowl down beside the spot where Louis is perched, dragging the boy's legs apart to stand securely between them.

Louis draws back, still very uncomfortable with this physical communication and he looks away shyly.

"No." Harry grabs Louis' chin. "I would."

"Then why won't you?" Louis removes his hand. "You don't want me here and I don't want to stay here."

"You think I don't favour your company?"

"I know you do not. I am as boring as any and offer no excitement to your life. You can't possibly want to keep me around."

"But I do. What say you to that?"

"I say you're a fool and I am going to rest."

"But you just woke up."

"And now I will sleep again. Goodnight, Harry." Louis attempts to climb down from the table but Harry stubbornly ceases his legs and keeps him hoisted. "Harry. I am tired-"

Harry's dry and rough lips silence him for a long time, crashing down on his mouth like it served as a desperate escape from an enemy. Harry moves to cradle Louis in his burly arms, keeping them locked and woven my limbs. Louis fights him at first, pushing against the current of his waywardness and resisting the special urges that encourage him to give in.

When he does succumb to the glory of kissing Harry, he let's himself enjoy it but only for a moment before he's being carried off.

Harry tries to be gentle with his Louis, he truly does, but it's so hard when the boy is squirming beneath him. Pliant and soft and really there for Harry to get lost in. This isn't like his other sexual encounters, this makes him never want to stop. Never want to let go of Louis. The fire that their passion burns, is impossibly tall and marvelous.

And so when young Louis wraps himself like a vine around Harry, his arms and legs encircling his middle and shoulderblades, he enjoys the contact rather than find it distasteful. Harry does notice the sunken nature of Louis' abdomen, and knowing that there used to be a pudgey roundness to it before from spying on the Prince earlier in life. However, the thought is shoved into a barrel of unopened mysteries when Louis starts mumbling out rapid terms of endearment.

"I told you it would be enjoyable." Harry speaks in a hushed tone into Louis' ear, his hips rolling fluidly between those milky thighs.

Louis' only response is an incoherent jumble of exclaims. He is far gone and Harry will wait to bring him back from submission. He snaps his hips forward, Louis' behind lifting off the mattress with the sudden pressure as he throws his head back and moans throatily.

Harry takes it as a good sign and does it again, then again and twice more until he's certain that Louis has lost contact with his senses. Louis cries out when the warrior discovers a sweet spot within him, allowing his voice to carry over the open balcony into the night. Their bare bodies are pressed so closely together that they are both unable to distinguish where their own ends and begins.

"You are magnificent." Harry says, kissing Louis' forehead, after he's retrieved a cloth to clean them up. "I think I may love you."

But the Prince doesn't hear any of what he's said, because exhaustion had claimed him minutes prior. Harry chuckles, careful to hide his frown, and wipes off the sleeping man before getting into bed with him. Louis unknowingly moves closer to Harry for warmth and comfort.

The next morning when Zayn rams his head into Harry's room door, he is careful to never repeat the story. Harry never locks his door.

"Harry!" Zayn pounds on his door with a heavy fist, powered by the raging headache that is inevitable. "Harry Edward Styles! Open your door this instant!"

Within the room, Harry is amusing Louis just to hear the boy giggle again by feigning disinterest in Zayn's shouts.

"Do not be rude, my Lord." Louis reprimands as he rises from the bed.

"I fight eight out seven days for this lost kingdom, I'd like to relish the idea of a day to myself." Harry holds on to Louis' waist like a child.

"Responsibilites are a duty."

Harry huffs and tugs on Louis' arm until the boy curls under side back under the fine sheets. Zayn has stopped his violence against Harry's door and he settles on the idea of a day off.

"What can we do with you today?" Harry speaks into the pillow.

Louis giggles again at how muffled his voice comes out, and he starts drawing little odd shapes with his finger on Harry's broad back. His head rests on one scapula so that the two shades of brown hair mix.

"I am not an adventurous one." Louis says.

"Nor am I." Harry closes his eyes. "We are at a disadvantage then."

"So it would seem."

"What about a tour of the castle? Of the kingdom."

"Are you to be my guide?" Louis sits up, astride Harry's back so the warrior cannot see him.

"Am I not worthy?" Harry folds his arms under his pillow.

"You are." Louis' fingers dance across Harry's back until they are caught and he is pulled down to lie beneath Harry.

"When shall we start our expedition?"

"Soon, I hope."

"After breakfast then. Come on, let us go meet my sisters."

"Your sisters?"

"Yes. I have two younger sisters."

"What are their names?" Louis asks a few minutes later when they're walking through a passage.

"Gemma and Eleanor. They spend their time in the kitchen."

"Are they anything like you?"

"I believe not but hope so." Harry laughs.

The castle was magnificent and Louis gawked at every ornament, carved door and archway constructed with stone. It was no more impressive than his own home but it was something, it withheld aspects that would make him mourn if it were destroyed.

"This is the library." Harry gestures towards an open door. "Only Darius uses it."

"Why do you address him by his first name?" Louis asks, still in a wonderful twilight zone over the majesty of this grand room. Books everywhere, on high and low wooden shelves, in piles by the window and sturdy tables.

"Who?"

"The King. You call him Darius."

Louis misses Harry's stiffened stature. "He is my father."

Louis stops admiring and stares at Harry who is uncomfortably standing by the door, beside a pillar that seems to fascinate him. "What?"

"He married my mother while she was pregnant with me. We never got along because he's an arrogant, conceited and bashful ruler. I hate everything about him."

"But if he falls-" Louis walks up to Harry "- then you will become King."

"I don't want to be."

"You are a Prince as I am."

"You have embraced your title but I never will."

"There's nothing wrong with being me, my Lord-"

"Louis." Harry warns. "Do not call me that. I should not have mentioned it."

"No." Louis grasps his wrist. "I'm please that you did. I respect that you don't want to be a Prince but what will happen when Darius will die? A king has his reign and then he inevitably falls."

"I have Eleanor and Gemma. Their sons will take the throne."

Louis smiles a little. "How old are they?"

"They aren't born yet."

"Harry!" Louis groans. "You will have to take the throne unless Darius has another son. It's a chain that you cannot fight."

"I'm this country's greatest warrior, my Prince. Asking me not to fight something is nt only futile, but foolish."

"Overcome your pride for this once, Harry. Think about what you're doing."

"It is thought that brought me to this decision." Harry's tone is dismissive of this topic. "My sisters are waiting to meet you."

"Harry-"

"If what you were about to say has anything at all to do with Darius being the King or me being the Prince, know that I will ignore you." Harry snaps before departing down the passage.

Louis stands by the library stubbornly, nobody has ever disregarded him as if he were a server or made him feel inferior. He won't allow Harry to either, no matter what they did last night. He waits by the door, awaiting the result of Harry's decision to come find him or to just leave.

Time ticks on, and only after three maids ask Louis what the matter is, does Harry return.

"What are you doing?" Harry is fuming but Louis is undeterred.

"I was talking with Daniella." Louis returns, after the kind young woman scurries away at the face of Harry.

"I thought you were taken again. Do you know how mad I'd gone?"

"Why would I be taken? I was right here waiting for you to come to your senses."

"My senses?" Harry's smile is cold and dark. "You are the ignorant one."

"As you are the stubborn one."

"I am nowhere near you in the comparison of stupidity." Harry combs back his hair.

Louis began to feel sheepish but was too far gone into this debacle to back down now. "It is you who failed to notice that I was not following."

"Do you know what would have become of you if a guard had found you?!"

"You would not have me to stand here and be infuriated with."

At that Harry's nostrils flare, eyes blacken and mood dampens. To hear that Louis objectify himself angered him deeply. "Do not waver or you will be lost."

Louis bit back his tongue to keep from lashing out a witty but detrimental comment. He had no more fight in him, and his head felt heavy on his shoulders. He ground his teeth, pressing down hard with his upper jaw set to rid his mind of the ringing in his ears.

"Har-" Louis can only get the first syllable out before he succumbs to the weight of his throbbing head and almost unbearable jabbing to his chest.

Harry is thrown when he witnesses the Prince of Darsh collapse, resuming a limp and deadpan position on the cold stone floor. He panics and drops to his knees, hooking his arms around Louis' body and forgetting about practice with Liam and Zayn.

Once in their own room again, Harry shouts down the hall for help. When Daniella, the lovely maid who Louis was speaking to earlier, sends for someone who will be of proper assistance. Louis lies on the bed, head cradled on Harry's lap.

"It'll be alright, my Prince." Harry cooes. "Alright. Open your eyes."

Louis cannot hear him and so he does not move. The sorcerer, Orlie, arrives after much too long a wait.

"What is the matter with him?" The sorcerer keeps from shoving Harry but takes a seat close to Louis' head.

"He just dropped. I don't know what was wrong, we were in a argument over nothing but-"

"That is of no consequence. He is fine, just weak." The man who has tended to every soldier or person of royalty, informs Harry. "He will wake up. Feed him when he does, give him plenty of water and don't let him strain his body."

The sorcerer brushes Louis' forehead in a fatherly manner. Harry is a mess inside, his mind reeling with so many possibilites. He'd never allow harm to come to Louis and it was now his fault that his Prince won't wake up.

When Louis rolls back into consciousness, Harry is waiting by his head with food. Grapes go down the easiest and bread gets stuck in his throat, Harry does not give him wine but only water rather. After Harry's satisfied with Louis easting some meat, more fruit and some broth then he tucks the boy in.

"What are you doing?" The Prince asks amusedly.

"I was told to ensure that you got enough food and rest." Harry answers, sliding in next to Louis and lying on his side. "I was stricken for a bit."

Louis avoids his gaze. "It happened a lot when I was younger. Nobody knew what was wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Harry kisses Louis' forehead and wraps his arms around the small body. "Sleep now."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Louis spends the next week in and out of Harry's room that's slowly become their room. After visits to the market with Eleanor, he would return with new clothing or some gift for Harry. Cheshire was a beautiful city, they had farms and flocks just as Darsh did. He found the people friendly and those who recognised him were courteous without extreme.

Harry never allowed him to strain himself, never got too worked up and never exhausted his body. He slept at a fair time every night and was never woken up. It was quite glorious, until things started to go wrong.

On the nineth night, Louis couldn't keep anything he ate down. Only warm water stayed in his stomach. The sorcerer visited him constantly with medication for a regular illness but nothing helped. Slowly, Louis lost his colour and his weight dropped drastically. Harry was pulling his hair out in worry and would never leave Louis' side even in slumber.

Louis' stomach began to churn more often but it made him nauseous and uncomfortable without pain. He hadn't moved from the bed in two days, but he didn't feel that awful.

"I just don't want you to leave me is all." Harry whispers softly one night.

"I know." Louis wraps his small hand around Harry's wrist before kissing it. Louis' acts were that of submission, he knew he could trust Harry.

"You mean something to me, Louis."

"Why?"

"Why?" He chuckles. "Because I assaulted you and you didn't run from me."

"If you recall properly, I did run." Louis flinches after it is said.

"But you're here now." Harry presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes, revelling in the touch of his Prince.

"I didn't want to, my Lord." Louis murmurs.

"No. I am Harry to you. I have no rank or power with you."

"Hard to say when we're like this, Harry." Louis lifts his hips to get his point across and Harry moans. Harry was lying on Louis' front with his chin on his torso.

"Not now. Zayn will have my head if we're late."

But Louis craved attention from his warrior and he held him close when Harry tried to rise, speaking into his ear. "But I want to. Now."

"Louis....." Harry groans. "I hurt you. I won't do that again-"

"Don't you want to take me?"

Harry let's out a strangled gasp from Louis' filthy remark. "I'd rather make love to you."

Louis stares at the man hovering above him. "God. Please."

"I don't want to be quick about it." Harry whispers into Louis' reddened ear. "I want to feel you properly, my Prince. Go slow. Make you speak my name like it's the only word you've ever known."

Louis' eyes close, struggling to keep any kind of heat from building inside. Harry slides off the bed and softly takes Louis' hand. He resets Louis' attire and gives him pants to wear, his only reason being that no other man is allowed to see Louis' skin. He hated the idea of anyone near him.

Louis slips his hand into Harry's as they leave this magnificently designed living space, out into the buzzing halls of the kingdom unknown. Harry pulls Louis to his side, protectively slinging an arm over his shoulders when they enter the dining room.

"Oh glory to the King!" Zayn grins with wine and bread stuffed in his mouth. "I thought you'd never show, Harold mate."

"Your voice has been the reason for my recent migraines, dear Zayn. I advise you to speak little." Harry bites back with a smug chuckle.

He sits on the bench beside Zayn and Louis stands awkwardly. He claps Liam's shoulder to get his attention, say something to him in a low manner of speaking and separate from his company.

"You'll fit, Prince." Zayn makes no attempt at creating a suitable space anywhere though he talks. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

Harry waves him over and when Louis sits nervously on the wood, carved and created by a fine carpenter he is sure, Harry pulls him unceremoniously onto his lap. Louis looks around frantically and expecting someone to pass a harsh judgment about how he is sitting in their finest warrior's lap like a child.

This is the first time in a long run that Harry'd allowed Louis to come with him to the dining room - though he rarely went himself - and he took the opportunity to never converse with anyone.

"Come on, Prince! Give us a smile!" A well-structured solider with an orange braid running the length down his back, slams his closed fist on the table and Louis let's out a frightened peep. Nobody except Harry notices with a cocky smirk.

"Here." Harry speaks softly into Louis' ear. "Eat."

Louis looks down at the meal he is being forced into eating. He removes a bread roll from Harry's plate and asks him with his eyes if it was okay. Harry nods, amused before Louis places it on his lap, beneath the table.

"So, Prince." Zayn booms and Louis winces at his voice so close to his ear. "What's it like being the favorite prisoner?"

Harry's arm tightens restrictively around his Prince. "He is not a prisoner, Zayn. He is my guest."

"Can he leave at his own will?"

"No."

"Then he is a prisoner."

Harry glares at Zayn who just laughs it off. No one knew the reason why Louis could not leave, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Ignore them." Harry presses his lips to Louis' hair. He could simply take in his Prince's scent all day. "All of them."

Louis gives him a reassuring smile before going back to picking at his bread. He was starving, though his will was strong but deteriorating.

"Eat, Prince." Liam nudges his side and Harry places a constricting arm across the space to prevent him from doing it again.

"Eat." Harry whispers. "You have to."

"I'm not hungry." Louis answers for just Harry to hear.

"So he speaks!" The orange-haired warrior shouts just as Harry scowls at Louis.

"Eat." Harry says curtly. "Or I will force feed you."

Louis' eyes widen from the threat and he glances at his hands. Sheepishly raising a broken-off piece of the roll to his lips and swallowing. It did surprise him that the taste wasn't bitter and cause him death, the warmth of the freshly baked bread made his insides toasty.

Harry smiles, satisfied that Louis' stubborness was wearing thin and kisses his hair again.

"Prince?" Yet again Louis' eyes are drawn to a soldier still dressed in his armour.

Louis did not speak but waited expectantly for any question bound to be posed.

"Is it true that you never fought a day in your life?"

"Yes." Louis was not ashamed of his response.

Everyone around the table erupts into a fit of boisterous laughter and Louis' fingerbuds press into the back of Harry's hand. It's intriguing, the way Louis has become so dependant upon this broken and selfish warrior for safety and protection.

"Don't laugh, lads. Some of 'em don't have it in them." Zayn slaps a cackling warrior in the chest.

Harry's stiffened and Louis can sense his irritation, though Louis never minded mockery. He always pardoned it on account - or hoping - it was simply people's way of getting through life.

"Well Harry here can teach you. He's got more lives to his name than all the kingdom put into one jar." The orange-haired man gloats for Harry.

Louis knew Harry didn't want to talk about killing people. Not that he hated or loved it, he simply did it because there was nothing else to do.

"Please eat, my Prince." Harry speaks into Louis' ear so suddenly that Louis almost doesn't pick up his calm monotone.

"I am." He says back, growing annoyed at Harry's pestering.

Harry drops the subject - for now until Louis' hesitancy tramps his hunger again - not wanting to upset his Prince, especially after what he'd promised. Harry buried his face in Louis' neck feeling the dark urge of a craving from the flopping in his stomach. Louis, the innocent chip from his side of the world, remains nonchalant and unaware of Harry's thoughts of him sprawled across bed linen, nails drawing red streaks down his warrior's back.

Harry throws the thoughts away to keep from hardening under Louis, who was finally eating. He watched his Prince eat from his plate and not bother about him.

"Say, Prince!" The orange man speaks again directly to Louis. "Have you been near a battleground?"

"I have not." Louis answers.

"And why not?"

"Because people die there. I've only recently discovered Apollo but that won't shake my personal beliefs."

"Clever young man."

"I think it's stupid as fuck." Zayn cuts across and Louis frowns. "Apollo is the god of war, yet you hate war."

"I'm sure I'll grow to be like you one day, Zayn." Louis says smartly and everyone laughs, even Zayn.

"Leave him to eat now, lads. Harry's angry vein is making a special appearance." The orange soldier says.

Everyone turns back to dualling with bread rolls or tossing food about, when Louis shifts in Harry's lap to diagnose the problem.

"I'm fine." Harry answers before Louis can ask.

Louis accepts it as the final truth.

Harry closes the door, and forces a latch into place to prevent anyone from interrupting them. When he looks at his Louis, the first thing that he sees is the slight colour that's returned to the Prince's cheeks.

He closes the gap between them, three inches remain and it feels like an entire ocean. Harry searches Louis' blue, blue eyes and only sees fear. Fear of him? He prays that is untrue. Fear of what then?

His thumb catches behind Louis' ear as he lowers himself to kiss the smaller man, his lips hard and demanding on Louis' until he remembers his words to be slow, gentle.

He uses a fond but firm grip on Louis to lower him onto the bed. His shirt bundles up at the sides and Harry uses his teeth to slowly peel the fabric off him. He loved looking at Louis' small body, it was perfect.

"I don't want it to hurt you." Harry's words are pressed to Louis' swollen lips. "I want you to enjoy me."

Louis' eyes reflect the sky's stars. Harry feels like he's losing his soul to this beautiful boy, as his heart has thawed for him already.

He grips Louis' ankles and forces his knees to bend in the air, his small feet flat on the mattress. He lifts off of Louis' front, whose chest heaves nervously though this is sure to be the least rough experience for them. Harry never did prep Louis and it's always made his Prince so sore and delicate afterwards. Harry loved it because he could take care of Louis then.

Harry grinds down, Louis moaning filthily past bitten and swollen lips for only his warrior to hear. With swift and delicate moves Harry removes his own clothing, letting the moonlight hit Louis' skin. Harry's mouth hangs half open in awe at Louis' beauty. The Prince is tiny, so very small compared to his warrior. His cerulean eyes could light up a room and his smile made Harry dream. After thrusting their clothes in a corner, he drags the Prince further up the bed to rest on the pillows the Queen had gifted him years ago, when he passed his twenty-eighth winter.

"If you don't want me to, tell me." Harry breathes against Louis' skin. The Prince who had been terrified of him only a day ago.

"I will." Louis secures his arms around Harry's middle.

He feels Harry brush past him, then push in slow enough to make him whimper. All the while Harry whispers sweet somethings into his ear, speaking of poetry and how beautiful he was right then. Louis finds the courage in him to ignore the stretch and appreciate the fill. His head rolls back in the hard mattress, exposing his neck for Harry to suck on and kiss desperately.

Slow and gentle thrusts keep Harry going, building up slowly to his climax. His Prince felt wonderful, unimaginably perfect in his innocent warmth and soft moans. Harry thrived off of that. He wrapped Louis' thighs around his hips and continued moving, cautiously and resisting the demon that encouraged him to snap forward.

He had their fingers entwined now, above Louis' head as he moved his hips. Louis exhaled small noises sometimes, but cried out when a special spot was touched. He never cursed like Harry did, and opted to only mutter Harry's name for the entire kingdom to hear.

Carefully he extracted himself after Louis had released white ropes all over their chests, and Harry had watched his face twist in pleasure when Harry let go of what he'd been harbouring.

Louis slept soundly, his breathing was calm and his lips were slightly parted as he curled into Harry's side. Harry had to go to the yard for training the next day but he didn't want to leave Louis. Maybe Eleanor and Gemma, the girls who took care of the kitchen and were Harry's sisters, would watch over him. With a soft kiss to Louis' temple he fell asleep.

Awakening the next morning left Louis in a stupor. He lifted himself off the mattress and felt a throbbing pulse in his temples, along with the undoubtedly ache in his belly. He was hungry but also hurting.

"I expected you to rise later." Harry's voice was close by, which meant that Harry was as well.

Louis glanced to his left and saw Harry sitting by his feet with a smile on his face. "Sleeping can prove to be quite......boring."

"Can it? I'm usually too bored to notice."

Louis shakes his head in laughter. "When did you wake up?"

"When Liam nearly tore down our door."

Louis did not miss how Harry said how.

"My sisters busy themselves in the kitchen. They will be with you today."

Louis noticed that Harry had on his armor and he frowned. "Where will you be?"

"I have to train with the lads." He stands and kisses Louis chastely. "But I'll be back before you can miss me."

"What would make you assume that I'd miss you?" Louis holds on to the back of Harry's neck.

"I'd like to hope that you will." He smiles. "Let me show you to the kitchen now."

"I know where it is." Louis didn't want to breathe a protest, but there's no stopping it from falling from his lips once it's halfway there. He makes no move to get up.

"I won't carry you through the castle, Louis. Come now." Harry stands to his full towering height and playfully smacks Louis' behind.

"Treason." Louis folds his arms over the back of his head.

Minutes later, after Harry threatening Louis by saying that he'd be starved of breakfast if he chose to remain in bed, Louis was up and moving.

It is a month that Louis stays in Darsh, behind the kingdom walls with no way of accessing the outside. He misses home but everytime it is brought up, Harry would frown and encourage the chance to nap. Louis wants to be held like his brother would hold him when he was unwell.

He knew what was coming, what this was and how much worse it would get if he didn't go home for medication. His body metabolism has drastically dropped, leaving him skinny and weak. Harry did all he could to make Louis eat, force feeding him at times but it was of no use.

Sometimes Louis would wake up crying or needing fresh air immediately, it would take hours before he was calm enough.

He let's Louis stay cuddled to his bare chest at night, and never allowed anyone but Eleanor or Gemma near him during the day.

Harry worked in the yard during the day, training the new soldiers and retiring to his room with Louis every night. They'd eat in their room and spend all their free time in the court or library. During these excursions only Harry himself would be allowed to accompany him.

One evening, a short time before Louis' birthday, Harry returned from the yard exhausted and completely ignorant of Louis' condition, having forgotten after such strenuous routines.

Louis had spent the day with the sorcerer, and discovered some shattering news.

*Flashback*

"Are you hungry, Prince?" The smiling man asks.

Louis' brows thicken in a furrow. "Yes. I shall call Daniella-"

"No need. She is already on her way."

"How did she know I'd be in need of-"

"You're not as sick as you think, Prince."

Louis' jaw drops. "What do you mean?"

"Your condition, I treated it a long time ago with my own medicine."

"How did you- How could you? My Father couldn't help me."

"Your Father is a great King but he does not have me."

Louis blushes. "Then why do I still feel like this? Why am I not fully restored?"

"That depends on how you look at what I'm about to tell you."

"What will you tell me?" Louis is uneasy now, fidgeting with the seam of his pillow.

"You are......you have a rare talent. So rare that it has made you sick all your life."

"What's wrong with me then?" Louis' bottom lip trembles and tears spring to the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing, my Prince. Nothing is wrong." The sorcerer comforts him. "You have a gift."

Louis sniffs and looks up with teary eyes.

"You, my Prince, are pregnant."

*Flashback Over*

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks stripping down his metallic chain-linked vest and leather braces.

"Tired." Louis admitted curling up on Harry's side of the bed with his pillow.

"Have you been fighting young soldiers all day too?"

"Young?" Louis frowns.

"Yes, young. How old do you think I am?" He crawls into bed, forced to take up Louis' side now.

Louis rests his head on Harry's chest, stretching up for a long and sloppy kiss that has Harry chuckling. Louis frowns at Harry's amusement and sits up, a leg on either side of Harry as he looks down with a brave smirk. Harry pouts when Louis' crotch is sitting atop his and the friction is very tempting.

"Twenty?" Louis offers an age suggestion and Harry shakes his head, biting his lip.

"Twenty-five?" He tries again and Harry grabs his hips to roll them over.

"Getting warmer." Harry purs into Louis' ears.

"Forty-five?" Louis giggles and Harry groans, his large hand squeezing Louis' perfect behind.

"Other way, Lou."

"Oh." Louis pretends to think, finding it harder when Harry's lips begin peppering kisses all down his chest. "Thirty?"

"I'm not the King's age, Louis."

"Tell me then."

"No."

"I won't love you less if you tell me you're old."

Harry stops and stares up at Louis. "You love me?"

Louis' heart freezes over. "I uh....I meant to say that we- we're here....a-and you uh- and I-"

Harry kisses him to silence the blabbering. "Roll over. Hands and knees."

He doesn't move.

"My Prince?" Harry wraps both arms around Louis, nibbling his ear.

"I-I think we should talk."

He sighs. "We will. Just.....not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired. I want to bed you and then fall asleep with you. We can talk in the morning."

Louis looks up into his green eyes. "I-I have something to share with you."

Harry sits up and pouts when Louis crawls away from him to the opposite corner of the bed. "What is the matter?"

"I-I....."

"Well spit it out then if it's so important."

Louis lifts his head from his knees. "I'm pregnant."

Harry pauses, the vein in his neck prominently showing the intricate design of the vessel as it stuck out. His eyes turn black and look confused for a moment. Only a moment.

"No." Harry says raising his head. "So help me, Louis. If you are lying-"

"I'm not lying."

"Let me speak!" His voice echoes off the stone walls and Louis jumps.

There was one man who would protect Louis from everything, and the same man would ruin Louis with a single act of anger. Harry stands, pacing around the room.

"How do you know?" Harry did not move forward, his hand combing through his hair and his eyes boring into Louis' soul as he cowered in a corner of their bed.

"The sorcerer told me. The one that-"

"I know which one." Harry says bitterly. "Can't you......get rid of it?"

Louis was completely apalled at his suggestion. "The baby?"

"Yes. Get it out of you."

"No, Harry. I can't. They'd have to kill me."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it after a short second. "Having this child could kill you too."

"I know." Louis murmured. He was so tired and all this arguing was taking a toll on him.

"I'll......I'll send Liam up to see you." He says turning around.

"But Harry-"

"No, Louis." Harry raises his hand. "This really fucked things up. I have to return to the yard. I'll find you later."

"But you just-" Louis stops himself when the door slams shut behind Harry. "-got back."

Louis looks down at his hands, ashamed and frightened of what Harry will do before and after he returns. So he clambers to his feet shakily, ignoring the sharp stings that arise with quick movements, and leaves the room. He finds Eleanor and Gemma in their room chatting happily about one thing or the other.

"May I come in?" Louis asks quietly from the door, a hand over his tummy.

"Of course, Lou!" Eleanor gets up to shut the door behind him and usher him to the bed.

"What's got you sad?" Gemma asks after Louis crosses his legs on his mattress. The front of his cloak bunches up and he folds it neatly.

"Harry is angry." Louis says slowly, afraid of the tremble in his voice. "He..........I told him I was pregnant and he wasn't as happy as I thought he would be."

"Oh, Prince." Eleanor rubs his arm soothingly. "I'm so sorry. Our brother isn't the easiest of souls. Never has been."

Louis' shoulders are shaking with sobs now.

"Do not cry." Gemma and Eleanor hug his sides. They're a tangle of limbs. "You can sleep here, we will talk to him."

"No. No, please don't." Louis shakes his head while wiping his eyes. "He'll be angry and I don't want him to hurt...."

"We won't let him. It'll be alright with him. I promise." Gemma kisses his damp cheek. "Why don't we take a trip to the kitchen and steal some of Eleanor's treats for tomorrow?"

"I will not allow it!" Eleanor shouts with a pout.

"Come on." Gemma laughs and playfully tugs Louis' arm until he relents.

They meet Liam in the passage. "Why is your brother beating soldiers in the yard?"

"Louis is pregnant." Eleanor supplied.

"Oh! Congratulations, Prince." Liam smiles, unabashed.

"Harry doesn't want the baby." Louis murmurs with a flinch.

"He needs to cool off. He'll be okay."

"We're going to the kitchen? Care to join us?" Gemma grins.

"Don't mind if I do."

***

Harry didn't want the baby. Louis knew and he knows that Harry won't change his mind unless the baby was removed. For that, they'd both have to die.

Louis spent the next two nights in constant fear he'll awaken in a pool of his own blood because every night Harry did not sleep with him. He did, but his mind and body had parted ways. Harry never held him or murmured the sweet lies Louis craved because he didn't their baby.

Louis felt alone in one of the hardest things any person can experience, having to throw up the food he's just eaten and become weaker without helpful medication. Harry was blind, or if he saw it he said nothing.

And so he made a decision.

***

"Prince!" Liam chased after the retrieting figure in a cloak. "I know it is you. Please stop!"

Louis slows down and turns around, knowing that if Liam tried hard enough he could easily halt him. Liam approaches Louis, who struggles to conceil himself with the black fabric.

"Where are you off to, Prince?" Liam keeps his voice low and Louis is grateful for his discretion.

"Home. I must leave." Louis hushes.

"And why is that? At this hour and behind my lad's back."

"He cannot know, Liam. You know Harry, he is excessive and would stop at nothing-"

"To protect you. Prince-"

"Louis. I am Louis here as you are Liam, and he is Harry. My title is void. And we both know why I'm leaving, Harry is in that room because he doesn't care for what he's created."

"He is a fool, I know. But you cannot abandon him. He loves you."

"He does not. Whatever infatuation he had with me has expired and I know that, to leave would do him good."

"Louis. I ask that you please not flee from him. He is up there fighting with the Generals and Council to protect this city. Protect you and his unborn child."

"He is foolish. Tell him not to fight anymore. He does not have to lie."

"I will tell him."

"Liam, please. As a brother-"

"You are not my brother if you walk out on us. What good will it do?"

"I know my baby will have a good home even after I am dead. I cannot say that here because Harry does not want his own baby."

"My loyalty is with him first."

"And mine is with my people. To my father and now this, Liam. I have to go home."

"You will break him, Louis." Liam sighs and moves out of the way when a woman strolls by. "You will be his end. The next battle he fights will have him meet his death."

"That is not the truth. Harry is strong and courageous. He is better than is forefather. He is a greater man than Archilles ever was."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Many a time. Trust me, Liam. Let me go. Let me stop this before any lives are lost."

"If you leave then two lives have ended. Do you know what Harry said of you?"

"Liam, do not make this harder for me, brother."

"He said that there is one thing he would die for. Just one thing. And those idiots are asking that he give it up. He spoke of you. He meant you, Louis."

Louis looked at the ground feeling weaker than he ever has. "The boatsman is waiting for me."

Liam looked at him with pity and hatred before snatching the object. "You are a coward, Louis."

Louis took that well. "I am my father's son."

Inside the consulting room, Harry is red in the face with anger. "We cannot be defenseless!"

"We are not! Neither are we prepared for a full on battle with our army at a disadvantage." Darius shoots back.

"Get more troops then!"

"We cannot avoid the realisation that this war can be avoided if Louis is returned." A council man comments.

"Do not speak about him!" Harry booms. "This isn't his fault-"

"Harry!" Liam threw open the wide doors in an act that almost shattered the archway.

"What, brother?" Harry snapped, looking away from the board and the strenuous glares of the Council. He wished he could retire to his room and hold Louis close while all these troubles melted away. He did that to him.

"I must speak with you." And so he does, telling Harry everything about the conversation he just had with the Prince of Darsh.

Harry listens to the words like it was a distress signal and sprinted out of the room with Liam behind him. Zayn rose and followed at double his usual speed.

"When?" Harry growled when they arrived at the dock and he searched for Louis.

"Not long. Less than five beats ago." Liam responded.

"He isn't here." Zayn commented.

Harry ignored him and ran to the nearest - and only - boatsman in sight.

"Tell me where the Prince is." Harry demanded.

"Harry." Liam cautioned with an arm on his shoulder but Harry shrugged him off.

"Tell me!"

The boatsman stepped back. "He has left. I am sorry, my Lord."

Harry runs to the end of the dock, able to catch the sight of a retreating ship far off from the shore. If he tried he could catch up to them, but Liam stops him. "Let him go, mate."

Harry shoves him off, body filling with rage and reconditioned heartbreak. Why would his Prince leave him? "I will not, Liam."

"He left to keep this kingdom safe. Your home."

"This kingdom be damned!" Harry nearly pulls his hair out. "I just want them, Liam. I do not care how many kingdoms must fall for that."

"You are truly a selfish man, Harry. But I am happier now to see you fight for a purpose." Liam puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to know why Louis left?"

"Because war was coming." Zayn states and Harry glares at him.

"Because he thinks you hate him for being pregnant."

What? Harry stares at Liam with his jaw unhinged. "I do not. I-I love him."

"You treat him poorly, Harry. He is scared to even speak to you anymore."

Harry turns to sea, waves crashing against rocks that are sharp enough to kill. When he speaks next nobody hears him, not Liam and not the boatsman but the love of his life does, on a ship sailing away from him.

"I will come for you both."

[A/N: Really long one isn? O.o PLEASE let me know what you thought of it and if you have any prompts, send 'em through.]


	2. Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[A/N: I never thought in a gazillion centuries would I say this :') Back by POPULAR DEMAND (because whaaaaaaat? O.o) here is the next component of Captive! Also, there were errors - hectic ones - in the previous part and I'm deeply sorry. Thought I'd enlighten you guys a tiny bit before the climax. There'll be about.......maybe 4 chapters in total? I went by the word of a friend and I shall never, ever (ever) do so again. Forgive me maybe? :( and Enjoy! This is cruelly short but I'm going to update real soon! ]_ **

_How can the Gods make possible the impossible? Never before has my existence felt hollow, bleak and void of what makes me smile._

"Darius!" Harry bursts into the throne room of his father - a title that's disgraced him since he could suckle. 

"Oh Heavens save me now." Darius looks up from the definitely forged map on his lap. "What do you need, son?"

"Do not address me as your son." Harry's green eyes are livid. He has reason to, having not slept these past nights. 

"By your tone, I'd imagine that you need my assistance. Yet, here you are throwing around harsh words."

"You do know that I carry more power over your own army than you do? Me coming to you as I am now is a mere formality."

"Hurry this up, Harry. I am drowsy."

Harry _would_ smirk but there was no point in the temporary gratification it would bring. Again, he thinks of his parting with Louis. It wasn't a parting because he wasn't present. He swallows hard, feeling the clenching of his abdomen and twisting of something within to their full degrees. 

"You hate the kingdom of Darsh?" Harry asks, chin up and eyes hard. 

"Ever since the moment the first King was crowned. Why do you ask me this now?"

"Would you side with me if I chose to invade their land?"

"Every second of the preparation and attack." Darius' eyes light up at this proposition which enabled him to rid this world of one of his enemies. "But wait."

Harry glares at him but awaits the enquiry. 

"Your Prince resides there. Would he not be upset to see you burn their shores and bring down their forts?"

Harry's nostrils flare at the by-name of his Louis. Oh how he missed his presence. "He has left." Harry takes two strides up to his father, not bothering to kneel. "Abandoned me, Father."

"And so you believe I would hand command of my warriors to you so that you can carry out a vendetta?"

Harry nods tightly. 

"I thought I'd see this day. Tell Liam to prepare the ships! I'll get the declaration signed-"

"No." Harry cuts him off. "I want to take them by surprise. We have the element, why not manipulate it?"

"Well done, my son." The King claps his shoulder. "I will see to it that this is carried to the end. Might I ask-"

"You may not." And with that, Harry shrugged off Darius' hold and stormed out of the grand room feeling no more at ease than he was when he entered.


	3. Prepare To Fight

_I want forever with you._

"Brother?" Niall politely - which is an uncharacteristic as it gets for the younger lad - on Louis' door before entering on his own order.   
He finds his older sibling hidden beneath layers of the finest cotton around, his flushed and pale face resting on his pillow. Niall had meant to be in the courtyard training soldiers by now, but the detour to Louis' quarters just _happened._

Louis is asleep, but for Niall that is a depressing sight. Louis has been sleeping for twenty hours out of the day, he never ate or drank unless Niall force-fed him. He didn't leave his room and the only progress he made, was get sicker. When Father found out he ordered the best medicinal prospector's to come visit, but none had valid reason.   
One did say that Louis' pregnancy was taking a toll on his body, he would close his eyes in mere months if he didn't make an attempt to recover. Louis tried, he really did with all the strength he could muster. Being diagnosed at a young age with a terminal condition that caused regular discomfort, was only a bigger obstacle. 

"Wake up, Lou." Niall sat himself down on the mattress beside his brother, tucking hair behind his ears and bending to kiss his temple. "You'll rot in here."

Louis grumbled and rolled onto his back, the very slight bump that had formed on his belly now shows through the cool fabric of his sleeping dress. 

"What say you to a trip in the yard? A nice quiet walk like how it used to be."

"'M tired, Niall. Let me rest." Louis weakly shoved Niall's thigh and it broke his heart. 

Niall grabbed Louis' wrist, ignoring the twinge of guilt at having direct contact with bone. He held on tightly, trying not to let his unmanly emotions get the better of him. "Horse riding then! Like we used to?"

Louis' eyes flutter to action, and all that can be seen is the dead look in his usually sparkling crystalline orbs. "I can't ride, Brother."

"Nonsense! You could win against me with any odds."

"Could." Louis mumbles, blocking his face. He hisses at the pinch in his tummy, rushing to cup the taut skin with his free hand. 

Niall blinks rapidly. "I'm not taking nay for an answer. Up you go."

"Niall." Louis whines when Niall tries to "I will tell on you to Father."

"Good! Then at least you will move."

Louis wanted to cry, so he did. He shakes and trembles with emotion as it wrecks him, shoulders quivering as the tears flow onto his pillow and then Niall's shoulder. Everything _hurt._   
His feet, his back, every joint in his body and more. His heart battered the insides of his ribcage, causing the most intense pain. He held on to Niall's armour, not bothering as the metal crusts bit into the flesh of his palms and cheek. 

"I hate seeing you as you are now." Niall rubs his brother's back. 

"I-I don't want to be as I am now." 

Louis loved what was growing inside him. It was a gift from all the Gods, but sometimes all the young one did was cause him pain. He had no one to share it with because the man who served as his other half has left him alone. 

"Write to him." Niall whispers quickly. 

"What?" Louis gasps. Niall is the only one who knew about Louis' affair with Harry, a warrior of the enemy's side. 

"Write. See if he writes back. You're harming yourself and I adore you too much to let it go too far." Niall kisses Louis' forehead. "If he dare be the cause of your demise, I will see to it that he never has a painless one."

"No." Louis wipes his eyes. "Don't get yourself hurt for me."

"Do you really doubt I can fair competition?" 

"You are the best from the rest, I am certain. But....." Louis didn't know how to end his thought. 

There's a heavy pounding on the door that saves him. Louis flinches and Niall protectively wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Enter!"

And in walks a servant, the one that has been taking care of Louis all this time. "I was told to find you and summon you to the King's quarters."

Niall nods but the servant continues, "Both of you, my Lord."

***

"You look well, Louis." The King hugs both his sons, eyeing Louis' stomach objectively. "Got some meat on your bones."

Every word from his mouth was a lie and everyone knew that. Louis smiles wryly and stands beside his brother, barefoot and sweating. "You asked us here. I came. What is it?"

Louis felt dizzy, and needed a seat so found the nearest surface: the King's throne. Their royal family was one of delight and instant humour, so Louis sitting comfortably in the throne of a man much more powerful than he, was taken lightly. 

"One of our faithful merchants has sent a letter. It arrived this morning." The King starts as Niall sits at Louis' feet. "He was on his way to Cheshire."

Nobody misses the grimace of Louis' eye, the slight horror that fills in his expression and the lonely sadness that brims from the mention of this place. 

"He saw ships. Dozens too many, heading for Darsh." 

Niall's head snaps up. "He lies."

"It is Edmund and Lucy of the Shire. They do not lie, Niall. You know that."

"But there was no declaration of battle. No warning."

"It seems they plan to surprise us."

"Did they hurt Edmund's crew?" Louis asks blankly. 

"None were hurt so far." The King answers. "But as it reads, it looks as if......every fine young man of Cheshire is on one of those offending ships."

Louis knew what that meant, but also he didn't. He swallows hard and looked out the panoramic window sans any glass at the sea. He pretended to see the army of ships arrive now, and the war that would end with bloodshed. His people, his admirers, all to be slaughtered.   
It's his fault and he was so certain. He let a single tear loose before wiping it away and bringing his cold legs up onto the seat as well. Faint remnants of Harry's memory lurks in his mind, and it warms him down to his toes. Whatever Harry is coming for, whatever be is purpose, he wasn't coming to apologise. 

"We fight then." Louis states. 

Niall looks at him first, stunned but relieved. "I agree. Give them what we have."

"They are a day away. Less even. We can't gather an army in that time and evacuate the villagers." The King replies. 

"Then start now." Louis looks at him. "Get what soldiers you can. Prepare them before any ship arrives on our beaches."

"We have no walls! We cannot defend ourselves anymore." 

"Make a wall of men then."

"You want me to sacrifice our fighters?"

"The people need as much time as possible to leave the city from underground."

"Louis is right." Niall steps in. "I will take on the duty of assembling an army. We will be ready by nightfall."

"What is your plan of attack?" The King raises his chin. 

"We stay hidden. Protect the doors until we can't." Niall lays out his strategy. "When they attack, so do we."

"Use my guards. Take them all and prepare each head."

"Let me go to the people." Louis intervenes again, his chest inflating for his speech before flattening. "I want to warn them."

"There are too many." It is the King who answers.

"Asfarg is a small village and the people there favour me. Let me go there at least."

"Very well. Go with Stan because I trust no one other than he and Niall to watch over you." 

"Fine. I want to go now."

"You might as well. The more time wasted is the more lives lost. Go. Sophia, send for Stan!"

A maid scurries off down the passage while Louis strains his back to sit up then stand. Niall helps him to the door before kissing his forehead with a soft "This isn't your fight. This isn't your fault. It isn't your fault what he's done, it is his."

"He hasn't _done_ anything I didn't consent to." Louis hangs his head in shame. "I never want to see him again."

"And you will have what you wish. I promise. Brother, you know I'd do anything for you?" 

"Of course, as I would for you."

"Then, I want to ask why is it that you would rather hide from his impending arrival than speak with him."

"Because he's a selfish brute, Niall. No matter what I say to him, he bothers not about the tears I shed or the heartache he has brought me. This baby, is mine."

"He is the father. He should be allowed access to see you have his child, Lou."

Louis stares daggers at his ignorant little brother. "I have yet to reach my nineteenth winter, and I am to give birth. If he were to be present then, he will watch me die."

"You can't know of such tragedy-"

"Then how is it that I do? I feel.....I feel heavier. I know my days are numbered and there's nothing anyone can do. The true tragedy is that.....I still love him in spite of my hatred for him. I know it fails to make any sense but it does to me, and I want this baby to have a life free of fear."

"When this kingdom collapses, what will happen?"

"I can't see that far ahead." Louis sighs, tired and his back has started hurting again. "For now I know that I must go to my villagers. Where is Stand? Dinner will be prepared and dined on before he stands from the bloody rest of his!"

Niall chuckles, kisses Louis' cheek and leaves him in the care of a faithful guard before running down the passage. War is approaching and everyone must be ready.

***

"Prince!" A little girl comes bounding up to Louis' horse. He would never ride normally, but suddenly felt like it. 

"Yes?" He smiles kindly down at her while dismounting with the aid of a helper. 

"I brought this for you." The girl with shimmering grey eyes and an innocent smile hands him a purple flower. "So that the little Prince will only smell wonderful things."

Louis grins, bending stiffly to her eye level and drawing the hood of his cape down to his neck. "Would you do the honour?"

She squeals in childish delight before gently pushing the stem into a neat tuck by Louis' crown. Nobody touched the crown, but Louis adored his people to the last bit and would do anything for or with them.

"Thank you." Louis kisses the back of her hand. "The little Prince will be very happy to know he got his first gift today."

She giggles and runs off to who could be her mother, Louis waves at them politely. 

"Prince. We must see the mayor." A guard tells him. 

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

The mayor is a pot-bellied old grey-haired man with a grim look and no joy. Louis loved him anyway because this particular gentleman would always bring him buttercup sweets when he visited the palace. 

"Prince! Do sit down." The burly man rises and motions toward a chair. "What is it you are here for?"

Louis sits gingerly in the offered chair. He holds onto the desk when a wave of nausea hits. After a deep breath, he speaks. "I have come to inform you that an evacuation needs to be conducted."

"Evacuation? On what reason?"

"War." Louis looks away. "War is coming and the people must leave. Get them as soon as possible to the back gate and out through the tunnel."

"Prince, the entire village is-"

"Going to burn to the ground if you don't listen now. They will be here by sundown and we're lucky to know even that. Get. Them. Out."

"Who is coming?"

"Cheshire. There was no declaration but we cannot be certain of their motives. Now, please do as I ask."

"Of course, your Majesty. Sundown, you say?"

"Sundown."

***

When the trumpet blew, everyone scattered. It was a signal from the highest tower of Darsh. The boats were close by. 

"Is everyone gone?" Louis asks Niall who is hurriedly throwing on armour. 

"I checked with Palacio not two moments ago. Everyone is out of their homes but the tunnel is flooded with people."

"Will you station guards there?"

"I cannot. That's less men on my army."

"The people-"

"Will get out, Louis." Niall exhales. "I know you will see to it as the stubborn royal you are. But listen, no one's ever invaded these walls and they won't do it now. Stay in this room and don't come out in pain of death. Understand?"

"I understand."

Niall sprinted out of the room, three kings men on his side. Louis shut the door and went to the balcony. He could see the ships, and a part of him wondered which one held Harry. He didn't dwell on the topic when tears threatened, but he didn't know he was being watched. 

Harry was already safely on land. Darsh land. He had taken a smaller boat with fewer men and got here quicker than any. He had a purpose and he would see it through if it took his life. Louis. 

The palace was heavily guarded, but Harry has taken more men at once than there are positioned at the entrance now. He smirks at the challenge before continuing the sneaking act he usually enacts. He didn't have a very long way to go, Louis was in the highest room but Harry could bet his life that he was unarmed and unprotected. 

The stairs seemed never-ending, but he jogged and climbed until he was at the highest peak. There was only one door at the end of the hallway he was facing, and Louis had to be in it. 

Louis sat on his bed, staring at the non-existent design of his bedding. There were no screams yet, no hateful barks. It hasn't started yet. 

When he was about to stand and go find a person to help - maybe the council men or a small lost child - his door burst open. 

_A kiss is like rain after a drought. No matter how many times you do it, it always feels that way with the one you love._

Louis stared. That's all he could do because the upset feeling in his tummy, and the constricted manner of his chest has only escalated. Harry hasn't changed, or maybe he has. His skin was paler than Louis remembers and his eyes were hollow in their sockets. The dead of his eyes were evident, even as he stood tall now.   
When Louis touched his front, Harry's gaze flickered to the spot then back. He gave this up and would never forgive himself even though he could now have Louis again. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis is the first to speak. 

"I came for you." Harry manages. 

Louis looks away. "You've wasted your time....again."

Harry's anger flared at that but he couldn't - won't - frighten Louis so he let it simmer down. "I haven't. You don't have to put up an act, my Prince."

"An act? You think everything I've done is served to be an _act?_ You are here because you are what you've always been. Selfish and cruel. I won't come back to you and it isn't an act for attention."

Harry neared the bed. "You love me."

"I did but I was as naïve as the one inside me. You are a monster and he doesn't deserve to live with your name."

"He?" Harry's eyes widen. 

"Go, Harry."

"I will take back my army if you come with me."

Louis sighs, thinking of his people because they're all he cared about besides family. He stands and Harry let's himself feel a little gratified. Louis walks past him. "Then prepare to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love :) Opinions? No :( okay


	4. Burn

_Was I not being selfish? If I love and adore my people, as they do me then why am I less than hesitant to have them meet their untimely deaths?_

Louis sighed deeply, stopping halfway down the passage and realising that the warrior who so arrogantly barged in moments prior had not followed him. Louis grinds his teeth. He hates Harry. 

The only problem is that he loves him too, maybe even more than he should. No one had to know. 

"If I come with you......your army will leave?" Louis questions the distraught-looking fighter standing in the middle of the room. He has all his weapons tucked away and his face turned to the arrival of his fellow ships. 

"I give you my word." Harry says, slowly moving his head to look at Louis. 

The younger and petite prince saw no physical indication of the hurt Harry felt within, the betrayal and self-hatred. He'd done this to himself when he angrily barged off after Louis told him they had created a life. The older man felt like an utter humiliation to his bloodline, a waste of space and volume in this small world.   
What kind of father will he make? How will he one day tell his son or daughter that he/she was a mistake? Oh how he'd love to have a son to mentor and go galavanting with. It would be a prize, an esteemed reward for accomplishing the greatest thing life could give you. 

But he threw it away because he wasn't ready. He gave up the hopes of a happy family, now that Louis looked at him with blank eyes and a sore heart. Harry decided then and there that he'd capture the world in a fine wine glass and lay it before Louis if he wished. 

He fell to his knees in front of the stunned royalty, who stepped back but Harry held him around the middle. 

"I'm sorry, my Prince. I am truly a husk of a man, I'm selfish and unkind and hurt you. Hurting you is my worst nightmare and greatest error. I had not seen it before until you left me with sleepless nights and an empty soul. My soul wants you back, I _need_ you to come back to me." He discreetly pressed his nose to the stretched spot of skin by Louis' lower abdomen. Harry wanted to cry. 

"Let me have you again." Harry continues. "Every morning and every night. Through darkness and all that is light. I'll protect you from what you fear and I'll admire what you do. Share a bed with me again and let me fall asleep beside you. I do not care what happens here today, if a single man dies or a hundred. I cannot live without you a moment longer and if you choose to say no, then the enemy will vanquish my existence. I love you. I love you more than is healthy and I'm deeply ashamed for not saying it earlier. Give me back your affection and I'll pledge my complete and absolute allegiance to you. Let me father this child, let me love you both."

Neither took notice when Louis reached around his back to unclasp Harry's much larger hands from his waist. Louis had many things to say, an infinite amount of ranting that he never got to exude, but now his people needed saving. 

"Stop this." Louis whispered with his eyes closed. "Stop your King from harming any of my villagers and then you may leave." Harry's face fell, hand twitching as it reached out for Louis before the younger man spoke. "I won't tell a soul, that way they won't.....they may not look for me."

Harry brightened before returning to a solemn expression. He had no time to praise Louis for abandoning what he's had for protection all his life, and throwing himself into the dark mess that Harry was. After a hard kiss to Louis' surprised lips, Harry took off down the passage with an instruction not to pack and just wait for his return.

Louis was wise enough, putting his family - his brother - first at all costs. So as soon as there was complete silence, except for the faint patter of hurried footsteps, Louis sat on his bed with a pen and script. He wrote to his father, then Niall. Telling them not to search, not to lift a finger concerning him anymore, that he was going somewhere because he needed distance and time. A great amount of both.   
Signing his name at the end proved to be the biggest challenge, tears had welled up in his eyes and were flowing down his face to dampen the sheet. He was leaving his family. And he wasn't one to up and go without a goodbye or reason. He didn't feel _right_ because his family, this kingdom has done him good. He will miss it, he'd never see it again or them. 

Doubts. Doubts filled his mind and he wanted to fling the letter over his balcony, then follow it in the drop. But he had another life to worry over, and he couldn't take his baby's life as well. He had no right.   
With a heavy heart, he curled up into a human ball and wept through the trumpet of warning. Maybe he could die giving birth. That would be less painful than suicide and killing his unborn youth.   
He felt for Harry. He had feelings but the biggest one was fear, in any moment where Harry was involved. Harry was filled with something inexplicably terrifying to someone as chaste and timid as Louis. He'd be risking his life if he accompanied the older character back to Cheshire.

A decision is made after much thought, and Louis looks out over the balcony guarding fence to the docked vessels of war. He was too high up to recognise any faces, but he was happy to see no bloodshed taking place. 

A heavy thumping coinside with Louis' rushing train of thought. He spins around to face his father at the doorway. "F-Father. Why are you-"

"Do you think me ignorant, Louis?" His father leaves the door open and saunters closer to stand beside Louis. 

"Under no circumstance."

"Then you know that I am aware of your health. Of your unborn child. Of the strain you are putting yourself under." 

Louis' ears started ringing. "Father, I never wanted to upset you."

"You are my son. My eldest and the one I am most proud of. I watched you grow, every smile and every tear. I witnessed you walk with giants and bring them to their knees with a laugh. God could have given King a son like you, but I am exceptionally pleased that I was chosen."

Louis looked at his father, sensing a conclusion of little happiness seeping nearer. "What are you saying?"

"The warrior from Cheshire. He came to me."

Louis' nostrils flared and his heart raced against time. 

"He did nothing to harm me. Only asked a simple question before bidding adieu to meet his own kinfolk."

"What did he ask?" Louis felt his father needed prompting.

"For you. He said he found you, asked you to go with him to Cheshire. Be the one he weds."

Louis' jaw drops impolitely. "Father.......what did you say?"

"I said the decision isn't my own. It is your life and if you are one with him, then follow him as he does you. But, if you aren't happy in any slight manner, I will ensure that you never see him again."

Louis looked to the seas. "I'm afraid of him."

His father shuffled closer. The King never shuffled. "Son, love is the least calming thing. It will frighten you always. What do you feel when you are with him?"

"Admiration." Louis spoke truthfully. "He is a brave man but he is also an abuser. I can't trust him not to use me."

"Do you love him?"

"He says he loves me."

"That isn't what I asked."

"I do not know the answer to the question you asked."

"Do you think you could ever......love him?"

"He is nothing like me."

"Ah!" The King smiles. "But isn't that what love is, son? Love is finding the person who you will give the rest of your life to. It is the most powerful give-and-take of nature."

"But Father, a union between us would mean the merging of our kingdoms? And we've been at war with Cheshire for centuries."

"The war went unstated, dear Louis. Because we don't get along doesn't mean we hate each other." He pauses. "Their ships are setting sail tonight."

"I will miss home, Papa." Louis hasn't called the King that since he was five winters old. 

Tears spring to the wiser old man. "Life would be a pointless cycle if we didn't feel pain and experience troubles. Do not moisten your cheeks with those drops of sadness. I will never stop being your father," The King kisses his son's forehead, "and you will never stop being my son."

"Was he.....angry?"

"Not as tempremental as I thought he was, that young man. Worthy of his title when it comes down to the grind. I don't want you to be afraid or feel inferior beside him. He wants to be your equal, or else he would not have gathered his wits and asked me for your hand. Let him have a chance to redeem himself, my boy. It'll be worth-"

"Louis?" That third voice Louis wanted but also didn't want to hear, interrupted their moment. 

Louis' head swam and his sight blurred, thinking that blinking several times would rid him of the dilemma. The task failed. Harry stood stiffly at the door, not feeling strong enough to approach them. He nodded once at the King before turning with soft eyes to Louis. He knew the King to be wise and trusted him not to deterr Louis' consent. 

The King moved first, walking up to Harry and clapping his shoulder. "I have an army greater than yours, young Harry. Take care of my son."

Harry blanched at the threat but only Louis noticed the change of complexion in the warrior. The King departed with a sad smile to his eldest offspring. Turning to Louis, Harry covered the gap in two, three, four strides. Louis kept his eyes glued to the floor because his head felt heavy and his throat was dry. That lopsided exhausted flush was returning and he abruptly grabbed Harry's forearm for support. 

Harry held on to steady the faint prince, one arm also wound around his waist for excellent measure. "Darius agreed to return home." 

Louis looks up, eyes glassy and tongue like sandpaper. "I didn't expect him to."

"Nor did I." Harry leans closer and Louis sucks in a breath, resisting the urge to step back. He was going to give Harry a chance. "But...."

"But?" Louis allowed himself to relax a bit in Harry's arms. He was growing tired and evidently heavy. 

"I swore that I'd never address him as anything other than his name." Harry smirked. 

"He was more than accommodating considering....." Louis flinched. "Considering you had his entire army brought along, across the sea."

Harry grimaced but quickly returned to his regular composure. "What were you speaking about with the King?"

"My father? He asked me to give you a......." Louis makes way for a wave of thumping abuse to the inside of his skull. "A chance."

Harry noticed every cringe, flinch and slight creasing of his worry lines from Louis. He codled Louis to his chest in a strong hug. "May I?"

Louis didn't know what Harry was requesting so he weakly nodded, gasping when he felt the thin strands of leather holding the front of his dress fall apart. Harry's cold hand presses to Louis' abdomen, drawing in a long breath with wide eyes.   
Louis had been feeling the bump in every free moment for the past month and a half. It was barely noticeable but he knew it was there, and apparently so did Harry. 

"We should leave now, my Prince." Harry suddenly says, glancing to his left before retracting his hand. 

Louis was too drained to attempt begging for a few more minutes in his soon to be prior-bedroom. Harry bent to lift the tiny person into his arms, sensing the Prince's condition.   
He carries him hurriedly down every step and past every stone until they reach the bank at which all their ships had been harboured. 

Darius was there. "Got him?"

Harry nodded. "We agreed, Darius. No villagers."

"Yes, I know. Your loyalty to everything weaker than you precedes your true manner. Leave now."

"Harry?" Louis nudges his head against Harry's broad chest. What were they talking about?

"Sleep, Louis. We will be home soon."

 _Home._ Louis would miss his own home. A shrill cry from a female source woke Louis up. He jumped in Harry's tightening grip as the warrior walked faster purposefully. 

"Harry. Harry, what's happening?" Louis was using the last of his energy rescources. Another cry. "Harry!"

Louis was squirming now, wriggling in Harry's arms as he battled for freedom. Something was happening. _At home._

"Be still, Louis." Harry spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Oh God." Louis gasped when he saw a tower of orange flame light up the evening sky from within his city's walls. "You lied!"

Louis shoved Harry's shoulders even though each and every push was futile. He was crying, begging to Gods to let him free now. His people. Two screams, make that four. He can't see or hear clearly anymore. Harry held his wrists and his ankles, preventing him from escaping. 

"Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" Louis shrieked, kicking at Harry after being shoved against a post upon the ship. 

Harry looked at him with a broken expression, holding onto Louis' fighting frame. "I'm sorry, my Prince. He'd only let me keep you this way."

Louis was horrified. "You are lower than the dog of a peasant!" Louis stares at the three torches of the night while people hurry about shouting orders, he remains pinned to the ship's edge by Harry's hips. His breath was so shaky. "I would rather burn with my people and endure a slow death than ever love you, Harry Styles."

_**[A/N: I may need another chapter o.O sorry. Just one more! Big love from South Africa ♡]** _


	5. Finally

_**[A/N: This story does not have a lovely ending, and I am terribly sorry for that. You guys hate me, I see. Glorious. Enjoy! :)]** _

_Death is only the beginning._

Louis made it to a full two months of being pregnant, albeit unhealthily and completely heartbroken. He never spoke to the brute who forced him to return to Cheshire. They shared nothing, either. Darius gave Louis a separate room that remained locked except for Gemma, Eleanor and Danielle. Harry tried every night since they'd returned to apologise but Louis wasn't having it. 

Harry had ruined his life. He'd taken away Louis' pride and reason to smile, his people. He'd never be able to laugh with them by the market anymore or dance at their festivals. He wrote everyday to Niall, asking to know about the progress of the survivors. Harry tore up every one.   
Harry didn't understand. He failed to see any scenario logically because of the one-track conscious he possessed. All he stood to know, is that Louis belongs to Cheshire now. To him. 

Harry hadn't seen Louis in many nights and days. The prince refused to communicate with him. The night that the moon shone exceptionally bright, was when Louis decided to leave. He had no kingdom to worry about anymore. 

He was seven months bloated and expecting. 

He dashed across the courtyard and made it to the edge of their property before being stopped. "Who goes there?"

Louis refrained from cursing. He would certainly tell Papa of this situation when he finally got back home. "Who is it that's asking?"

Harry stepped out from the shadows. "The King's son. Now, answer me."

Louis kept his coat on, gripping the corners in a vice-like grip. "A mere servant-"

"Louis?" Harry quickened his steps and Louis braced his back against the door. 

"I-I was going for a walk." He'd begun trembling.

"I won't object to that. Let me see you." Harry dropped the heavy hood of his Prince's attire. "Why outside the palace?"

Louis doesn't answer. 

"These seven months have been-"

"I do not wish to hear of your feigned sorrow, my Lord. I have my own."

Harry's jaw tightened. "Louis-"

Louis shifted from Harry's looming figure and was returning to the castle, knowing that his plan was soiled. 

"I am speaking!"

Louis doesn't answer again and Harry grabs his elbow, but is still careful. He looks at the prominent bump at Louis' front, reaching out gingerly to palm it. "He will be beautiful."

Louis bit his lip, he can't cry now. "I am tired and I've spoken to you for too long."

"I love you, Louis."

Louis stared at him. "And for that, I hope you burn in Hell."

***

It is Louis' eighteenth birthday, and he's just sent the guard with his ninety-seventh letter to post back home. He now sits on his bed, curled around the protuding belly that has - if anything - made him proud. He has found peace with knowing he will give birth against nature to a child he will love forever. It brings tears to his eyes.

"Why are you crying? It is your birthday today, or nay?" Harry walks into the room without invitation or greeting. He tries to mask the jabbing at his insides he feels at the sight of Louis. 

Louis doesn't answer him and turns away, facing the window with his side against the pillows that are always so cold for him. 

"Do you wish to ignore me for an eternity?"

"Would you allow it?" Louis croaks. 

"Never."

Louis glances at him sidewards before looking away. "Have any letters arrive for me?"

Harry stiffly sits at the edge of Louis' bed. Oh how he ached to share it with him. "No."

Louis looks down. "Will you let me....go back?"

"Louis, there is nothing for you to return-" Harry cuts himself off when the Prince starts to cry. He didn't need to be reminded that he had no home, Harry wanted to end his own life for being so ignorant. 

"Can I be alone?" Louis recoils when Harry tries to touch him. 

"Prince. I didn't mean for that to be said. I am sorry."

"Be you sorry or not, my Lord. I still have no title or kingdom because you took it from me."

"There was nothing I could try-"

"You should not have come for me. I was alright by myself."

"I missed having you with me. I couldn't stand not being near you."

"You are lying. When I told you I was going to have our child, your hatred for everything concerning me grew."

"I was just afraid."

"I waited for you!" Louis flinches. "I thought the same until a week later, even then you did not speak to me or share a bed with me. I will die bringing your son or daughter into the world and you will live with that."

"Louis!" Harry bites his lip in shame but shifts closer to the trembling form. "Never speak that way. I won't let-"

"Nothing is under your control now." Louis whispers. "I was sick since birth and any amount of physical strain will tire me. _This_ will certainly kill me."

"I won't let that happen-"

"I want to be alone, Harry. If you still want to make me happy then leave."

***

A further two months of writing letters and having them be torn, Louis lay in his bed that felt like sleeping on swords when he felt it. He screamed but the walls were much too thick to let any sound pass through. 

Slowly, the pregnancy took away what vigour he had remaining and all the humane strength he previously possessed was stripped from him. He was a hollow man, as he referred to himself. He had a beating heart but that was all the excitement to him. His life was not fixable, and he stopped trying a while back. Harry noticed, and today on his trip back from Neapolitan's company he planned on asking Louis to leave him. 

"Ah!" Louis clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side, shrieks of cantracted agony escaping him. 

The door opens to let in Danielle who always came at this time with sustenance for the Prince. "Prince Louis?"

The boy answers with a shrill cry and the girll drops the tray. She darts down the hall to get Gemma and Eleanor then send for the sorceres. All three females were anticipating this moment in time, when they'd meet the little boy or girl who will join their family. 

"Louis? Breathe, love." Eleanor immediately scrambles onto the bed and pushes the pillows aside for Louis to rest his head on her lap. "Your baby is coming, Louis." She kisses his forehead. "After all this time."

There was a good thing that came of this wrong. Louis would have a beautiful child, but it broke his heart that he'd never get time with them. 

Harry's ship slams into the sand harbour, and a servant is awaiting his arrival on the beach. "My Lord?"

"What is now, Nicholas?" Harry tosses his armour and starts walking. 

"Louis has called for your sisters and the sorcerer. It is time, your Highness."

Harry tenses and melts at the same time. He vowed to be present for the birth of his own young one, and he will not break that seal. He bolted in the direction of his palace, his fort and home since birth. Not stopping until he was before Louis' chambers, Harry tossed all his items. 

"Wait, my Lord!" Danielle comes up to him, out of breath and preventative. 

Harry ignores her and pushes the door with his forearm, already able to get a whiff of the familiar scent and shouts from a pressured Louis. Danielle shuts it again and steps in front of the frantic warrior who glares at her. 

"You better be out of my way, Danielle." He threatens. 

"The Prince has requested for you to wait outside." Most still addressed the boy as Prince because that's who he is to them. Harry saw no logic behind it, because he had to following, no kingdom. 

"Request denied."

"It was not requested of you." Liam steps out from the dark shadow that's cast beside the door. "Sorry, Harry."

"What is this? That is _my_ child being born-"

"Louis-" Liam points to the door. "-does not want you present. You will see him afterwards."

"My own friend, against me?"

"Louis has asked nothing of me since we were acquainted, except this. I owe it to him for having been victimised by you."

Danielle goes into the room and leaves the two aggravated warriors to their bickering outside. "How is he, Sir?"

The sorcer looks up from the bed with a doubtful look on his face, a soft shaking of his head that's signal enough. Danielle's heart crumbles and she goes to sit beside the screeching prince. 

"You're going to fine, Prince." She says through tears. "It will not hurt you."

Louis let's out a high-pitched wale when the sorcer signals the girls to encourage Louis now. Harry, standing outside, can hear every shout and cry. With each sound his chest tightens and his mind crashes. 

"Louis should not be here." Liam says calmly. "He is far too young and he will never get his reign. He will never be the King to his homeland and he will not grow old."

"Why do you speak as if he won't survive?" Harry hisses. 

"You are my close friend, but I will never take your part over Louis' here. He will not love and be loved, the two greatest things Mother Nature can offer-"

"Liam."

"-because of you. You took him and his innocence."

"Liam! Be quiet!"

"You're a brute, Harry. I know you tore up every one of Louis' letters to his brother." Liam approaches Harry. "The sorcerer spoke with me, he said-"

"My Lord?" Danielle opens the door and Harry pushes past her protests immediately. 

The room smells of something too familiar to Harry. Blood and sweat. The screaming had ceased, he didn't notice, and the panting was completely cut off. Louis was on the bed, still and asleep. 

"I sent Danielle to tell you." The sorcerer blocks his view. "You should not be in here, Harry."

Liam grips Harry's shoulder and tries to pull him back. Harry is tough as steel and he stares coldly at the man before him. "What happened? Where is my son? Did you wash Louis? I will-"

"He's dead, Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped and words rolled out his ears. Harry Styles never cried and he wouldn't now. "You lie."

"I have no reason to." The sorcerer sighed and then Harry noticed the tiny form in Eleanor's arms. 

She looked up without a smile and walked over to hand the whining figure wrapped in a piece of fine cloth, to Harry. "Troy is his name. It was one of Louis' favorites."

Harry won't let tears spill, he was a warrior. Louis and he never discussed names for the little one but the name was perfect. "Is he asleep?"

Eleanor looked at the sorcerer before exhaling loudly. "I am sorry, brother. I do not want to tell you, but you will never see Louis again. This, Troy, is your only reminder of him now. Well look at your son."

Harry removed the layer of cloth with shaking hands, and dropped to his knees at the sight of his newborn. He had Louis' eyes, speck-for-speck and it thoroughly broke Harry's will. He cried while holding the baby who had taken to silence and was holding Harry's armour. 

"You are grieving. You should." The sorcerer said from the door. "You would be happy now, Harry. Louis could have lived had he chose to. He didn't leave us earlier because he couldn't take the life of his baby too."

Harry felt every word stab at his heart. Internally, he was on fire. "I'm sorry, my Prince." He sobbed. "Forgive me."

"He was a child still but your greed took that from him. Now, you get to face your own first born everyday and remember what you did to the most kind Prince on our oceans. Do you know what he said before closing his eyes?"

Harry rocked forward on his knees, not wanting to hear anymore. 

The baby's cries - his son's cries - were heard loudly across the kingdom, he was sure. They all know what he's done to the man he only tried to show affection to. He will protect this little one now, it is his reminder of Louis and he will feel this loss in every day's moments. 

"He wanted to go home, my Lord. It is all he wanted."


	6. I'm sorry

To everyone who has been shunning and hating me for not warning them about Louis' death, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think of his death or a proper ending until I got to that spot. And I DID add the MCD warning and Noncon warning before posting, as an indication to you guys. It isn't my fault really, because I did do those things and if you hadn't seen it I can't be reprimanded for that.


	7. Alternate Ending (Requested)

_**[A/N: Okay so let me explain. A lot of you hated the original ending and some have specifically requested an alternate ending. This is NOT compulsory to read or acknowledge, as it is only for those who would like to have Captive end on a different note. Some people were fine with the old ending, and I respect that. Do NOT READ THIS if you're just going to compain about how I shouldn't have done this. This chapter starts out exactly the same, but changes and gets longer towards the end. No hate please, but please do give your thoughts on this ending as an independent chapter. Thank you - S xx]** _

Louis made it to a full two months of being pregnant, albeit unhealthily and completely heartbroken. He never spoke to the brute who forced him to return to Cheshire. They shared nothing, either. Darius gave Louis a separate room that remained locked except for Gemma, Eleanor and Danielle. Harry tried every night since they'd returned to apologise but Louis wasn't having it. 

Harry had ruined his life. He'd taken away Louis' pride and reason to smile, his people. He'd never be able to laugh with them by the market anymore or dance at their festivals. He wrote everyday to Niall, asking to know about the progress of the survivors. Harry tore up every one.   
Harry didn't understand. He failed to see any scenario logically because of the one-track conscious he possessed. All he stood to know, is that Louis belongs to Cheshire now. To him. 

Harry hadn't seen Louis in many nights and days. The prince refused to communicate with him. The night that the moon shone exceptionally bright, was when Louis decided to leave. He had no kingdom to worry about anymore. 

He was seven months bloated and expecting. 

He dashed across the courtyard and made it to the edge of their property before being stopped. "Who goes there?"

Louis refrained from cursing. He would certainly tell Papa of this situation when he finally got back home. "Who is it that's asking?"

Harry stepped out from the shadows. "The King's son. Now, answer me."

Louis kept his coat on, gripping the corners in a vice-like grip. "A mere servant-"

"Louis?" Harry quickened his steps and Louis braced his back against the door. 

"I-I was going for a walk." He'd begun trembling.

"I won't object to that. Let me see you." Harry dropped the heavy hood of his Prince's attire. "Why outside the palace?"

Louis doesn't answer. 

"These seven months have been-"

"I do not wish to hear of your feigned sorrow, my Lord. I have my own."

Harry's jaw tightened. "Louis-"

Louis shifted from Harry's looming figure and was returning to the castle, knowing that his plan was soiled. 

"I am speaking!"

Louis doesn't answer again and Harry grabs his elbow, but is still careful. He looks at the prominent bump at Louis' front, reaching out gingerly to palm it. "He will be beautiful."

Louis bit his lip, he can't cry now. "I am tired and I've spoken to you for too long."

"I love you, Louis."

Louis stared at him. "And for that, I hope you burn in Hell."

***

It is Louis' eighteenth birthday, and he's just sent the guard with his ninety-seventh letter to post back home. He now sits on his bed, curled around the protruding belly that has - if anything - made him proud. He has found peace with knowing he will give birth against nature to a child he will love forever. It brings tears to his eyes.

"Why are you crying? It is your birthday today, or nay?" Harry walks into the room without invitation or greeting. He tries to mask the jabbing at his insides he feels at the sight of Louis. 

Louis doesn't answer him and turns away, facing the window with his side against the pillows that are always so cold for him. 

"Do you wish to ignore me for an eternity?"

"Would you allow it?" Louis croaks. 

"Never."

Louis glances at him sidewards before looking away. "Have any letters arrive for me?"

Harry stiffly sits at the edge of Louis' bed. Oh how he ached to share it with him. "No."

Louis looks down. "Will you let me....go back?"

"Louis, there is nothing for you to return-" Harry cuts himself off when the Prince starts to cry. He didn't need to be reminded that he had no home, Harry wanted to end his own life for being so ignorant. 

"Can I be alone?" Louis recoils when Harry tries to touch him. 

"Prince. I didn't mean for that to be said. I am sorry."

"Be you sorry or not, my Lord. I still have no title or kingdom because you took it from me."

"There was nothing I could try-"

"You should not have come for me. I was alright by myself."

"I missed having you with me. I couldn't stand not being near you."

"You are lying. When I told you I was going to have our child, your hatred for everything concerning me grew."

"I was just afraid."

"I waited for you!" Louis flinches. "I thought the same until a week later, even then you did not speak to me or share a bed with me. I will die bringing your son or daughter into the world and you will live with that."

"Louis!" Harry bites his lip in shame but shifts closer to the trembling form. "Never speak that way. I won't let-"

"Nothing is under your control now." Louis whispers. "I was sick since birth and any amount of physical strain will tire me. _This_ will certainly kill me."

"I won't let that happen-"

"I want to be alone, Harry. If you still want to make me happy then leave."

***

A further two months of writing letters and having them be torn, Louis lay in his bed that felt like sleeping on swords when he felt it. He screamed but the walls were much too thick to let any sound pass through. 

Slowly, the pregnancy took away what vigour he had remaining and all the humane strength he previously possessed was stripped from him. He was a hollow man, as he referred to himself. He had a beating heart but that was all the excitement to him. His life was not fixable, and he stopped trying a while back. Harry noticed, and today on his trip back from Neapolitan's company he planned on asking Louis to leave him. 

"Ah!" Louis clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side, shrieks of contracted agony escaping him. 

The door opens to let in Danielle who always came at this time with sustenance for the Prince. "Prince Louis?"

The boy answers with a shrill cry and the girl drops the tray. She darts down the hall to get Gemma and Eleanor then send for the sorceress. All three females were anticipating this moment in time, when they'd meet the little boy or girl who will join their family. 

"Louis? Breathe, love." Eleanor immediately scrambles onto the bed and pushes the pillows aside for Louis to rest his head on her lap. "Your baby is coming, Louis." She kisses his forehead. "After all this time."

There was a good thing that came of this wrong. Louis would have a beautiful child, but it broke his heart that he'd never get time with them. 

Harry's ship slams into the sand harbour, and a servant is awaiting his arrival on the beach. "My Lord?"

"What is now, Nicholas?" Harry tosses his armour and starts walking. 

"Louis has called for your sisters and the sorcerer. It is time, your Highness."

Harry tenses and melts at the same time. He vowed to be present for the birth of his own young one, and he will not break that seal. He bolted in the direction of his palace, his fort and home since birth. Not stopping until he was before Louis' chambers, Harry tossed all his items. 

"Wait, my Lord!" Danielle comes up to him, out of breath and preventative. 

Harry ignores her and pushes the door with his forearm, already able to get a whiff of the familiar scent and shouts from a pressured Louis. Danielle shuts it again and steps in front of the frantic warrior who glares at her. 

"You better be out of my way, Danielle." He threatens. 

"The Prince has requested for you to wait outside." Most still addressed the boy as Prince because that's who he is to them. Harry saw no logic behind it, because he had to following, no kingdom. 

"Request denied."

"It was not requested of you." Liam steps out from the dark shadow that's cast beside the door. "Sorry, Harry."

"What is this? That is _my_ child being born-"

"Louis-" Liam points to the door. "-does not want you present. You will see him afterwards."

"My own friend, against me?"

"Louis has asked nothing of me since we were acquainted, except this. I owe it to him for having been victimised by you."

Danielle goes into the room and leaves the two aggravated warriors to their bickering outside. "How is he, Sir?"

The sorcerer looks up from the bed with a doubtful look on his face, a soft shaking of his head that's signal enough. Danielle's heart crumbles and she goes to sit beside the screeching prince. 

"You're going to fine, Prince." She says through tears. "It will not hurt you."

Louis let's out a high-pitched wale when the sorcerer signals the girls to encourage Louis now. Harry, standing outside, can hear every shout and cry. With each sound his chest tightens and his mind crashes. 

"Louis should not be here." Liam says calmly. "He is far too young and he will never get his reign. He will never be the King to his homeland and he will not grow old."

"Why do you speak as if he won't survive?" Harry hisses. 

"You are my close friend, but I will never take your part over Louis' here. He will not love and be loved, the two greatest things Mother Nature can offer-"

"Liam."

"-because of you. You took him and his innocence."

"Liam! Be quiet!"

"You're a brute, Harry. I know you tore up every one of Louis' letters to his brother." Liam approaches Harry. "The sorcerer spoke with me, he said-"

"My Lord?" Danielle opens the door and Harry pushes past her protests immediately. 

The room smells of something too familiar to Harry. Blood and sweat. The screaming had ceased, he didn't notice, and the panting was completely cut off. Louis was on the bed, breathing heavily as he stayed propped up by an innumerable amount of feather cushions. He didn't look up and he didn't acknowledge that Harry was present, just stared down at the wiggling figure in his arms. 

"My Prince.....-" Harry stops himself before he can fall or scream. He had to keep his composure until everyone leaves. 

He's certain beyond a word of doubt that he's going to have time alone with his newborn and Louis. There has been enough nonsense about people telling him what to do. This family - no matter how tattered and dysfunctional - was his. He would slaughter anyone or anything for them 

"Get out." He took the time to look each person in the eye, even Liam and his sisters. 

No one moved for a whole minute, as they were waiting for Louis to say something. The Prince was too entertained by the coddled presence he held, letting their son nurse and yawn accordingly. He couldn't care less about Harry when his baby was concerned. 

"You're still here." He hissed, because a newborn demanded silence or soft touches. He could not be rash and brash when his spawn was so near. 

Slowly they filed out until the last person - Eleanor - shut the chamber door soundly. Time ticked on for centuries before Harry regained enough of his stamina to approach Louis, and the miracle in his arms. He dared not to sit and instead kneeled, precisely because he still made to be at an appropriate eye-level. 

Harry watched in awful fascination as Louis ignored him, but their son's eyes darted from Louis to him. The baby was damp and covered in soft white cloth, his tiny fist clenched around Louis' dress shirt. He nursed quietly and the sparse locks of curly brown hair decorated his pale head perfectly. Harry was spellbound. 

"May I?" Harry made it into a question because Louis had the power and intention to never let Harry see his baby. 

Louis looked at him for the first time in weeks, and the emotion swimming in the depths of blue that existed in his eyes was indecipherable. 

"Your son." Louis sounded hoarse and he winced when the baby nodded off at his chest. He ensured that the baby was properly cradled before handing him over to Harry carefully. 

"His name?" Harry asked hopefully, his eyes stuck to the tired blue ones below him. 

"Troy." Louis whispered, smiling at the infant with sweat on his brow. 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy."

The past Prince looks out the pane of window for a moment, leaning back against his nest of pillows. He looked a little older and strained greatly to the point of weakness. His arms shivered when he tried to support his own weight and Harry frowned at the way he laboured for breath. 

"My Lord?" Louis' magnificent eyes were on him, and Harry hadn't noticed. 

"Harry." The warrior corrects immediately. 

Troy has closed his eyes and his plump pink lips have parted slightly, his weak neck being supported by Harry's large palm. He slept as if he knew Harry to be his father, though he didn't. His small hand kept Harry's captive as he dozed peacefully. 

"Harry." Louis sounds it out, like he's not sure if something will exact violence for him saying Harry's name. "What is it?"

Louis' eyes searched Harry's, but they were tired and his voice was croaky. He hardly shifted without flinching and so Harry decided their fight could wait another day. 

"Sleep." Harry grunted, standing up so space was made for Troy to rest under Louis' arm. "Your son is a good example."

Harry freezes for a split moment to watch Louis close his eyes, and finally fall asleep. He wore a simple but beautifully innocent mask when he slept, and Harry knew this better than any battle strategy because of the nights he spent observing the prince from his balcony.

"Our son." Louis whispers. 

**_[A/N: I know the ending was poop. I didn't want to take it too far or anything. The ending is ominous, but it's also clear enough to see what's going to happen. I'm sorry if it didn't live up to anyone's expectations but I really couldn't do more. Much love, S xx]_ **


End file.
